


say you'll remember me // everything has changed

by anothermikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, basically gen 2 of the mccall pack lol, draeden and mason/corey getting more "screen time", they're all old now, what i wanted to happen in season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: When Kira Yukimura left to be with the Skinwalkers, she was unknowingly pregnant. 20 years later, she returns to Beacon Hills with her and Scott's daughter. And of course, a lot's changed.--aka malia being a softie during motherhood, braeden and derek being actually parents (woah who would've thought), and of course, stiles and his jeep.
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Malia Tate (mentioned), theres some melissa/sheriff stilinski if you squint you can see it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. just some background

**Author's Note:**

> if you can guess where the title of the story is from, you get a shoutout!!

**BACKGROUND:**

**~life of the "endgame" couples after the events of 6b~**

**Scott and Malia** got married about four years after the Anuk-ite battle, hosting a double wedding with Stiles and Lydia. They have a 15-year old daughter, **Skylar Carmen McCall** , who was named after Malia's late sister and mother. 

**Stiles and Lydia** had a double wedding with Scott and Malia, and have two kids-- **Claudia Lorraine Stilinski** (even though everyone calls her Raini), and **Aiden Luke Stilinski** (after Luke Skywalker, just to rub it in Scott's face). Raini is 14, and Aiden is 10. 

**Liam and Hayden** tied the knot three years after the double wedding, and have twins, **Tracy Ana** and **Valerie Natasha Dunbar** , who are both 11 years old. 

**Corey and Mason** got married two years after Liam and Hayden, and adopted 3 kids-- **Damon, Violet,** and **Elijah Bryant-Hewitt.** Damon is 12, Vi is 8, and Elijah is 4.

**Derek and Braeden** had gotten married after the events of season 4 (just go with it), and have two kids, **Nick Boyd** (after Braeden's late brother and Boyd), and **Erica Chloe Hale.** Nick is 20, and Erica is 17. 

**Kira and Scott** (even though he doesn't know), have a daughter, **Allison Hanna** **Yukimura-McCall** , who is 19. 


	2. i'd like to be my old self again, but i'm still trying to find it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from taylor swift's "all too well"

**Kira's POV:**

It's been 20 years. 

Twenty years. That's a lot to take in. But it's not hard to process the information, seeing as Allison's been reminding me every day for the past two weeks. But still, wow. It's been twenty years since I've left Beacon Hills to come train with the Skinwalkers. Twenty years since I left my family. Since I left my friends, my pack, my lacrosse jersey and stick that I've somehow become attached to...

Since I left Scott. It's been twenty freaking years since I left behind the only life I actually felt drawn to. And it's been--

"MOM! MOM!!" I sigh. Nineteen years since I've had Allison. It's hard to believe that my daughter is older than me when I had her now. And even though I had to give up my foxfire to let her live, it's always been worth it. She's my constant reminder that Scott wasn't just someone I imagined, someone I dreamt about. But still, I haven't seen him in 20 years, other than in pictures. "MOM!" 

I groan, and walk out into the living room in the underground cavern the Skinwalkers have dug out and built. Allison is nowhere in sight. "Alli? What is it?" 

"Up here!" I sigh and walk up the stairs, and open up the door to the desert, where my daughter is throwing spears at her makeshift targets, hitting the center of every one. Noticing a few more beside her, I pick one up and spin it around like I used to do with my lacrosse stick. "Uh, what are you doing?" I put the spear down. 

"Nothing, it's something I used to do back in Beacon Hills with my lacrosse stick," I say, blushing. _Quick, Kira, change the topic._ "You excited?" 

Allison turns around and faces me, her eyes flashing scarlet. Not quite red, like Scott's, but enough to let you know she's the daughter of an Alpha. Her eyes flash back to amber, like mine used to be when I was a kitsune, and then the glow dims back to her regular brown eyes. She's special. It's supposedly impossible to be both a fox and a wolf, which proved true when I first gave birth to her. Allison's wolf side, being an Alpha, started attacking her kitsune side, which led to me giving up my foxfire so the powers would balance out. We stayed with the Skinwalkers after that so Alli would learn how to control her fox and her wolf. "Of course." 

Derek and Braeden stopped by once or twice a year to check up on us, too. The first time they came for a visit, I was surprised that they knew where I was. They were equally as shocked. I learned that they had to come here during their country roadtrip so they could repay the Skinwalkers; Braeden was saved by them years before after an attack from the Desert Wolf. Every year they come back to deliver weapons, food, decor for the small cavern, anything. But ever since I've been staying here, they've been coming back more frequently, staying anywhere from a week to six months. 

We all had our jobs here: I'd teach Alli and their kids regular school, the Skinwalkers would help Alli control her fox spirit, Derek would help her, Nick, and Erica control their wolf transformations, Braeden would teach hand-to-hand combat.

Because of frequent visits, and the many, many times Derek and Braeden have saved Allison, they became her godparents, and the same happened with me and their kids. Personally, I think I'm closer with them than I was with the pack way back when. 

Today, Allison and I are heading back to Beacon Hills for the first time since moving out here. I don't know how the rest of the pack will react, since they don't know. I bet Scott's probably moved on already, but I'm pretty sure Stiles should've finally won over Lydia by now. 

"Uh...earth to Mom? Hello?" Allison waves her hand in my face, and I blink. "You zoned out there for a bit. I was worried." I smile sheepishly. "Anyway, they should be here soon. I can just barely hear them talking." She puts her fingers behind her ear, just barely touching the tattoos that wrap around her neck, the same ones Scott has on his left arm. It's the first thing most people would notice about her. I didn't approve of them, but I let her get them three years ago, since they reminded me of my first love. Besides, Scott had gotten them for Allison Argent, and as much as it hurts to think about that, Allison was my friend, and I named my daughter after her. 

"Alli, what did I say about creepily stalking them? Turn your wolf powers off." I pause. "And kitsune powers. Also, change your outfit." I cross my arms. 

Allison looks down at her scoop-neck tank top, which easily reveals a little too much cleavage. "What's wrong with it? Other than the obvious." I glare at her. 

"It's covered in dust, smells like sweat, and you're wearing pajama shorts." Rolling her eyes, Alli spins on her heel and heads back to change. 

A minute later, she reappears in one of Braeden's old dark grey shirts half-tucked into a pair of jean shorts Erica bought for her, with a flannel jacket Derek bought for her birthday tied around her waist, and my old combat boots. My old katana-belt, as usual, is in the belt loops in her shorts, and her hair is let down, falling to her waist, an ombré from her natural black roots to purple, to white, with a reddish balayage. Ever since Erica gave her a hair bleaching and dyeing kit, Allison's been obsessed with dyeing her hair different colors, which resulted in a new hair coloring kit every year. "Better?" I nod, smiling. "Good." She puts on a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant on, and throws one last spear. "I said goodbye to Lola, Sabrina, and Jodie, too. They put our bags over there." She points to the two duffel bags and suitcases by the closed door leading to the cavern. 

It's so weird we're saying bye to the Skinwalkers. I feel like they're a part of me now, having been with them for over half my life. A car horn snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look up to see the Hales pulling up in their minivan, with Braeden's motorcycle leading the way. It's still so weird, after twenty years, to see Derek Hale driving a minivan. 

I smile, picking up my katana-belt by my bags and putting it on around my jeans. "ALLI!!!" Erica screams, practically jumping out of the car and gliding over the sand to hug her. "Hi, Kira." I wave, hugging Braeden, who I swear hasn't aged in the last twenty years. Derek and Nick casually walk over, taking our bags and putting them in the trunk of their minivan, before greeting us. Derek has gone a lot softer since being a dad, smiling a lot more. 

"So you got everything already?" Derek inquires, ruffling Allison's hair, much to her chagrin. Nick supresses a laugh. After all these years, Nick and Erica have become somewhat of a brother and sister to Allison, and vice versa. Though it's pretty obvious that Nick has a thing for Allison. If my daughter were 5 years younger, I'd be super protective, but my mother wasn't out of her mind when she discovered I had a crush on a wolf, so I don't have anything against them, if they ever get together. 

I nod, putting my hair in a side ponytail, like Lexi's in _The Vampire Diaries_. "You're nervous, aren't you?" Braeden asks. 

"What do you mean?" I ask, almost too instantly. Erica raises an eyebrow, and I sigh. "Okay, yes, I am. I haven't seen them in two decades, for God's sake." Erica, being the one who reads emotions the easiest, mouths, _them? you mean Scott?_ , and I roll my eyes. "Can we just get going? I'm a little excited too. Right, Alli?" I try to turn the focus on her. 

"Duh. I'm meeting my dad for the first time. And my grandparents. And maybe stepmom." I grab my katana off my belt, and everyone jumps back. Allison tries not to smile, as she mumbles, "Jeez, sorry, Mom." She looks at Derek. "So should we get going? It _is_ a 2 hour drive, right?" 

Derek grimaces. "Three, actually. Everyone's heading back south for the summer, and there's traffic." Wow, Derek Hale talking about traffic like a soccer mom. That's something to get used to. "So we should head off now. We should be back in time for lunch, and in time to move in to our apartment." The Hales have decided to move in to Beacon Hills, since Erica's just finished high school. We're moving in with them for a while until I can find my own place after I get a job. Braeden became the official U.S. Marshal, while Derek became a CIA agent. Because of their constant traveling, their jobs worked well. 

In less than 3 minutes, we're all in the car, on the way back to Beacon Hills. 

* * *

Three hours later, we're in the Hales' new studio apartment, which has four bedrooms, which means Erica and Allison will share a room. Braeden's bought Allison and me new phones, which Allison easily figures out, with a little bit of Erica's help. Derek gives me the pack's numbers, including Scott's, whose I'm terrified to call or text, so I decide to call the first person I'm positive will answer. 

I dial the number, and wait. 

Someone on the other side picks up. Then, a voice all too familiar, but slightly more weary than I've known it to be, speaks. 

"Hello?" 

"Lydia? Is that you?" 

On the other side, I hear a gasp, and a thud. I know the phone's fallen on the ground. A few seconds later, I hear the voice again, this time shakier. "Kira?" 

I feel tears form in my eyes. "Yeah, it's me." 

"Oh, my God." I can tell she's crying. "Kira...it's been twenty years." 

"I know. Can we meet up? I'm in Beacon Hills." 

I can almost hear her smiling. "We all are. And, yes. I'll send you an address." 

"That'd be great. And...Lyds?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't tell anyone I'm here yet...I want it to be a surprise." 

I hear her hitch in her tears. "Alright. You have my word. Should we meet in two hours?" 

"Sure." She hangs up, and I look up, smiling. 

Erica walks into the room. "Oh, God, Kira, you're crying. Are you okay? Did you call Scott? Did he reject you, is he married-" I swat at her, and she runs off giggling. 

I can just hear Braeden yelling at Erica before I finally break down in happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this, guys! i've had this idea for a LONG time now, but didn't really know how to write it, since i had to figure out names, and how i wanted to story to end. but honestly, this is all worth it. this will be a scira-centric story, but will also dive into the lives of everyone else, with different povs as we go on. love you guys!!
> 
> ~ely


	3. there's nothing left to say, so i shut my mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from zedd and elley duhe's "happy now"

**Kira's POV:**

Before leaving to meet Lydia, I check in on Allison, who is decorating her side of the bedroom she's sharing with Erica. I hand her some money, just in case she's heading out, and tell her to remember to keep the wolf and fox powers at a minimum. Allison rolls her eyes, and Erica raises an eyebrow, flashing her eyes yellow for a split second. 

"Braeden, I'm heading out to meet Lyds. Wanna come?" I ask as I walk out to the living room, where she's finding hidden cupboards to hide guns. Braeden smiles. 

"No, it's fine. Besides, we never really talked much back then. You two go on and catch up." She spins a gun in her hand and tucks it in the waistband of her jeans, and throws me her motorcycle keys. "You can drive one, right?" 

I bite my lip. "Scott taught me...twenty years ago." 

Braeden tosses her hair over her left shoulder. "You have the best memory out of everyone I know other than Lydia. And besides, I'm the U.S. Marshal. You won't get pulled over. But if you do--" She points to the coffee table in the kitchen. "There's a license I got for you." 

I grab the ID off the table, and thank her. "I'll try not to mess up your bike!" I call as I walk outside, adjusting my skirt and socks. My style hasn't really changed since high school, still slaying the miniskirt-knee high socks outfit. 

It takes a bit of practice to get used to the bike, but eventually I get the hang of it, since it's not much different from the one Scott had, just with a more sophisticated engine and a lot more buttons. I put in the GPS of the location Lydia sent me, and speed off. 

* * *

About half an hour later, I pull up at a fancy-looking place in the suburbs of Beacon Hills. I text Lydia to tell her I arrived, and she tells me to just go to the hostess and say I'm with her. 

I walk up to the hostess, whose name is Caroline, and tell her I'm with Lydia. She asks me if I'm Kira, and I say yes, providing my ID as proof. Then she tells me to follow her, and we end up walking into a private room about the size of a waiting room. 

Sitting on one of the couches is Lydia, who is almost trembling with excitement and happiness. Less than two seconds after Caroline leaves us, Lydia runs and hugs me so tight, I almost suffocate. "Lyds...can't breathe," I barely manage to get out, and she immediately lets go. 

"Oh my God, Kira, I can't believe it...you're here! And you haven't changed one bit, have you?" Lydia eyes my outfit. "Still slaying every outfit, and I swear, you haven't aged at all!" We sit down on the couch, and a waiter comes in to deliver very expensive-looking food. 

I laugh, and notice that Lydia's strawberry blonde hair is still beautiful, with blonde tips now. You can tell she's changed in the last two decades, but not much. She is looking a lot more fragile, and I don't blame her. So am I. "No, Lyds, honestly, if you compare me to Braeden, I'll look really old. She's literally aged backwards." 

Lydia chokes on her salad. "You've been in touch with Braeden? We haven't seen her since...well, since Mexico. We've seen Derek once after that, but that's it." 

"Oh, uhm..." I'm not sure where exactly to begin. "It's a long story." I stab the lettuce on my plate and take a bite.

The strawberry blonde smiles. "We have plenty of time. Besides, it's been twenty years. So, tell me EVERYTHING." 

"Okay. So where should I begin?" I contemplate telling her about Allison. "Braeden and Derek came by once or twice a year to check up on me with the Skinwalkers, since Braeden owed them her life after they saved her." 

"Wow. They're still together?" Lydia takes a sip of water. 

I nod. "They've been married for 21 years. Since after Mexico. They have two kids, actually. Nick and Erica. Nick's 20, and Erica's 17. This might be hard to believe, but Derek drives a minivan now." 

Lydia laughs. "No way. That's going to take time to get used to." 

"Yeah. So we moved in with the Hales, since Erica's finished high school. We actually just got here today." 

"Who's we?" 

Crap. "What?"

Lydia eyes me. "You said, 'we moved in with the Hales'. Who's 'we'?" 

I take a deep breath. "Oh. Uh...my daughter. Allison." There's no way around it, exactly. 

"DAUGHTER? Since when? How old is she?" 

"Nineteen..." I sigh. 

Lydia's eyes bug out. "NINETEEN? Wait, hold up how-"

"Scott." 

"Ohhhh...about him..."

I sigh. I knew it. "Just tell me." 

"He married Malia 16 years ago, with Stiles and I." My heart sinks. "They have a daughter, Skylar. She's fifteen." She notices my look. "Oh, sweetie, they finalized their divorce two years ago. I don't want to sound optimistic about that, but...yay?" 

I smile, and suddenly feel bad. So I decide to change the topic. "So...you and Stiles, huh?" 

Lydia blushes. "Yeah." She twirls her engagement and wedding rings around her finger. "We have two kids, Claudia Lorraine and Aiden Luke. Claudia goes by Raini though. And Stiles chose Luke as Aiden's middle name to rub it in Scott's face that he still hadn't seen _Star Wars_ yet." I suppress a laugh, and Lydia adds, "I only let him because I said no to Stiles III." I finally lose it and start laughing.

"So how is everyone else?" I ask. 

"Good, actually. Hayden came back for college, and she and Liam got married and had twins--Tracy and Valerie, who are both 11. Corey and Mason adopted three kids, Damon, Violet, and Elijah, who are 12, 8, and 4 respectively. Oh, and Scott's mom and Stiles's dad started dating a while back." She laughs. "Family dinners are chaotic." 

I smile. "So the kids are all supernatural?" 

"Raini's a banshee, and Aiden doesn't exactly know yet. He's only ten, so we don't want to really confuse him yet. Tracy and Val are werewolves--well, Val is part chimera. Damon, Vi, and Elijah are regular humans, and they don't know yet either. Okay, so Damon knows. He wants to be a werewolf too, and Corey and Mason are still arguing about whether or not they should let him get the bite, and when. and Skylar is a werecoyote. Hey, how about Allison? Shouldn't she be kind of, like, impossible?" 

I grit my teeth at Lydia's easy transition back to me. "Uh, yeah. I had to give up my foxfire to keep her alive. She's like a, uhm, nature loophole?" 

"Oh my God, you're still watching _The Vampire Diaries?"_ Lydia rolls her eyes at my favorite tv show. "I thought you finished it."

"Nope. I haven't seen the last two seasons yet. And I heard that there's a new spinoff?" 

Lydia groans. "Yeah. It's called _Legacies_. It's about Alaric and Jo's twins, and Klaus and Hayley's daughter, who is a nature loophole."

"Alright, moving on..." I say, noticing the exhaustion in Lydia's eyes. "So what do you do now?" 

"Stiles is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, Malia is the owner of her own fighting studio, Scott is a vet, Hayden is a middle school history teacher, and the soccer coach there, Liam is a professional lacrosse player, Mason is a history teacher at BHHS, and Corey is a pediatrician. I started my own fashion line, and I'm also a doctor-slash-chemist. Oh, that reminds me--if you need a job, I have a spot open at my company." She smiles. "You're literally a fashion guru, so you should work with me! We could be partners!!" I see her starting to get excited. 

"I'll think about it. I kind of feel bad that Braeden and Derek are making all the money and Alli and I are just living with them. Oh, Braeden became the official U.S. Marshal, and Derek's a CIA agent, but don't tell anyone that last part." 

Lydia laughs, finishing her meal. "Alright. Hey, can I actually go see Braeden and Derek? And their kids, and Allison? I feel like I haven't seen those two in forever, and I wanna meet your kids!!" I nod, smiling and trying not to laugh at her enthusiasm. 

"Of course! Here, we can actually go now, before Alli runs off to get another tattoo." Lydia looks confused. "She has like, five tattoos. Most of them she didn't have to burn in like Scott did, since she is part fox. The foxfire just helped burn it in. I'm just gonna answer that question before you have to ask." 

"Alright, let's go!!" Lydia jumps up, and I stand up too. She offers to drive me, but I decide to take Braeden's bike. I miss riding on one, anyway. The feel of the wind in your hair, and feel of going so fast around the road, around the cars just take me back to another time when I was much younger. 

***

Half an hour later, we pull up at our apartment. I refuse to call it "my apartment", even though Braeden told me to just not hesitate to call it that. It feels wrong, since I'm not exactly paying for it, and I'm probably not going to be a permanent resident. 

Lydia pulls up in the driveway, and smooths out her dress as she gets out of her car. She rests her sunglasses on top of her iconic hair, and we walk in together, with me unlocking the door. Right away, Braeden turns her head over, and sees Lydia. They hug, despite not exactly being friends, and Derek walks out too. Lydia's jaw pretty much drops to the floor, seeing Derek smiling.

"Holy crap. Derek Hale smiling. That's going to take a while to get used to." Derek laughs and says hi to Lydia, who tells him that yes, Stiles is still driving his old jeep. 

After a quick talk, I take Lydia down to the hallway, where we see Nick first. "Hey, Kira." He greets me, and sees Lydia. "You're...Lydia, right?" Lydia nods, surprised. "I've heard stories. It's the strawberry blonde that gives it away." He smiles and walks off. 

"Wow, he's like a spitting image of young Derek, just with Braeden's hair." 

"Wait until you see Erica. She's a literal carbon copy of Braeden, just with the usual werewolf eyes." I knock on the girls' door, and open it. "Alli? Erica? There's someone I want you to meet." 

**Lydia's POV:**

It's hard to grasp the concept that Kira, my best friend, is back. Twenty years later, it's still hard to see her or remember her without trying to wake myself up. 

But the next thing that happens proves to me that she really is back. The door swings open, revealing two girls. One of the girls I almost mistake for Braeden, and the other has the mark of our pack around her neck, just like Scott's tattoo around his arm. Allison, named after my late best friend, embodies who I believe my Allison would've grown up to: beautiful, badass, and above all, a part of Scott's life. Don't get me wrong, I fully support Kira and Scott, just like I always have, but some part of me still feels like Allison and Scott would've ended up together if she had a happy ending. 

"Lydia?" Erica guesses, probably having seen pictures like her brother. I nod, smiling at the girl named after Derek's late beta. I never liked Erica, but this Erica gives me a bittersweet tinge of regret that I was never kinder to the blonde. "Nice to meet you. I'm Erica. After, well, Erica." I shake her hand, and glance over at Kira's daughter. 

Allison smiles at me. "I'm Allison. After Allison Argent." She holds her hand out, and I shake it, eyeing a tattoo peeking out of her tank top, just below her collarbone, just barely covered with her purple-to-white with red hair. Two inked bands wrap around her neck, and a tattoo of a katana takes up a good inch or two of her left forearm. I can just see a tattoo of a thin band around her right ankle, that doesn't quite go all the way around. A word that I can't quite make out is written in cursive, finishing the band. 

"Nice to meet you two. Wow, Erica, you actually look like a carbon copy of your mother. Kira was right." Erica blushes, and I eye Allison again. This time, I can just see that she's Kira with Scott's eyes, with a band of freckles across her nose. I check my phone. "Oh, I actually have to go now. I have to pick up my kids from school. I'll see you guys later?" They all nod, and Kira walks me to the door. 

"It was nice to see you again, Lyds. Just don't tell anyone yet." 

I laugh. "Yeah. I promise I won't. I'll see you soon!" She hugs me, and I drive off. 

**Allison's POV:**

"Hey, Alli?" I look up from my mess of clothes on the floor. "I think it's time you met your grandparents." 

"Your parents, or my dad's parents?" 

Mom rolls her eyes. "My parents. Come on, let's go. Now." I sigh, and stand up, saying goodbye to Erica, before heading onto a motorcycle outside. 

"Mom, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" I can literally feel her blushing. 

"Yes." She tosses me a helmet, and we get on the bike. "Scott taught me how to ride his." 

Ooh, more talk about my dad. "So, how is Dad?" 

"He...got married sixteen years ago, and has a daughter. Skylar. She's fifteen. He married my friend Malia, but they divorced two years ago." 

I raise my arms up in the air. "Whoop!" 

''Girl, put your arms back down before I drive us into a tree." I obey, and within a few minutes, we pull up in an LA looking house. 

Mom gets off, and knocks on the door. Someone I assume to be my grandfather opens the door, instantly wrapping his arms around Mom, holding back tears. He then looks at me. "Kira, who is this?" 

"It's a long story, Dad. Can we come in?" My grandfather nods, and we head in, and holy crap, this place looks exactly like how I envisioned my mother's house would look like. 

Then an older woman, who looks old enough to be my grandmother, but young enough to the point where she looks too young to be a grandmother at the same time. She must be a kitsune. My grandmother. "Kira, you're back." 

My mother hugs her, and we all sit down. Mom takes a deep breath. "Uh, Dad, Mom, this is Allison. My daughter. Your granddaughter." 

Oh, they didn't know? My grandparents are taken aback, looking from me to Mom. I decide to say something. "Hi. I'm Allison. I'm nineteen. And if you're wondering, my dad is Scott McCall." Mom reaches behind me and pinches my side, and I resist the urge to yelp. 

"Kira, you were pregnant when you left?" My grandmother finally says. 

Mom looks down. "I didn't know either. I found out when Braeden and Derek came by to visit with their son Nick. Braeden helped me through it. She knew what I was going through, and helped me. I had to give up my foxfire to keep Alli alive. So, I'm not a kitsune anymore. Well, I can still heal, but not as well. Please don't be mad." 

My grandparents smile slightly. "Not mad, just disappointed you didn't tell us earlier," my grandfather says. He looks at me. "So, what's your full name?" 

No one's asked me this in at least ten years. I have to hesitate before responding. "Allison Hanna Yukimura-McCall." 

My grandfather smiles at me. "Kira chose your name well. Do you know why she put her last name in as well?" I shake my head. "Twenty years ago, Scott came over for dinner. We explained that Yukimura was your grandmother's last name, and because she was the last living Yukimura, I took it in as well when we got married. I remember Scott once saying that if he and Kira ever got married, he'd change his last name to Yukimura-McCall." 

I look over at Mom, who is blushing so red I'm surprised she hasn't exploded yet. "Dad!" 

After an awkward moment, I decide to break the silence. "So what should I call you guys?" 

My grandmother smiles. "Just Grandma and Grandpa will be fine." I smile back. 

"Okay." I suddenly have a thought. "Hey, can I go meet my dad?" 

My grandparents smile, while Mom looks slightly horrified. "I'll give you his address," Grandma says, while Kira shoots a look over. "What? She needs to know her father. If you don't want to go, I'm sure Allison can go on her own." 

"How? She can't drive." Mom smirks, as if winning the "fight". 

"I can take Braeden's bike. She's the Marshal, I can't be arrested. And if you don't want to go, you can have some time with your parents. Mom, I'm nineteen. I'm older than you were when you had me. I deserve to know who my dad is." Grandma smiles, as if proud that she had a sensible family member. She nods, and I stand up, facing Mom, who's still mad she lost. "Alright, I'm gonna head out now. Keys?" I hold my hand out, and Mom begrudgingly puts them in my hand. "See you later!" 

I hop on Braeden's bike, and drive off to the address Grandma gave me. Ten minutes later, I pull up in front of a white two-story house, and can just barely hear two voices with my enhanced hearing. I stand at the door, and take a deep breath. 

I ring the bell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter! it would've come out sooner if i didn't have piano class...lol
> 
> love y'all,  
> ~ely


	4. if you don't like it, then get the hell out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title's from maren morris's "better than we found it"

**Scott's POV**

I've literally just sat down on the couch to enjoy some time to myself after a long day of work when I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh, stand up, and go to the door. 

When it swings open, a girl around her college age is revealed, with her hair fading from her roots to purple to white. She also has tattoos, like, everywhere. But the one that catches my eye is the mark of my pack around her neck. There's no way I'd ever let Sky do that, ever. She smells like something--somewhere--I can't quite place yet, and she looks like someone. I can't exactly put my finger on who, though. It's on the tip of my tongue. "Hi, do you need something?" 

The girl looks somewhat nervous. "Uh, I'm looking for Scott McCall? This might be the wrong place, I'm sorry-" 

I cut her off. "I'm Scott McCall." I smile at her, and she seems a little less uncomfortable. "So is there something you need?" 

The girl hesitates. "I don't exactly know where to begin..." I notice her eyes start welling up with tears. Oh, God, she's about to break. "I think it's easiest if I just show you." 

Show me what? I'm getting a little uncomfortable. The girl looks down, and then looks back up, flashing her eyes at me. Her eyes are scarlet, almost like my alpha eyes, but more orange. Is she...? "You're a...?" The girl holds up a finger. 

"Not just a werewolf." She flashes her eyes again, and suddenly they're amber. With a pang, I realize who she looks like. Kira. 

_Kira._

Just her name throws everything off balance. "I'm sorry, what exactly are you?" 

"I-" She pauses. "I'm your daughter." 

I cross my arms. "I only have one daughter, and you're not her."

"I know. It's a long story, but you're gonna have to trust me on this." 

I hesitate. "Would you like to come in?" I eye the bike on the side of the street. It looks like one Braeden would drive. Then again, I would never know, since I haven't seen her or Derek in twenty years. 

The girl--my supposed daughter--nods. I step aside, and she steps in. I let her sit down on the couch, where I give her some water. "So, who exactly are you?" 

"My name is Allison Hanna Yukimura-McCall." I gape. Kira and I had a daughter? And Kira named her Allison? 

"Kira?" I ask. 

Allison nods. "About a month into training with the Skinwalkers, Mom found out she was carrying me. Derek and Braeden stopped by with their kids every year at least once to check up on me, since I'm kind of a 'nature loophole', as they say. So I'm a werekitsune." 

"And...where's the proof?" I ask. 

"You're not blind. I know you can see my neck tattoos. The ones of your pack's symbol." She sips her water. Okay, she's savage. 

I sit down next to her. "Okay, so say you are my daughter. Why didn't Kira say anything?" 

Allison looks at me. "In case you haven't noticed, it's a two hour drive from the Skinwalkers to here, and I don't think Mom had the time to drive down here with no car. And Braeden and Derek have their own jobs." 

I blink. It's a lot to take in. Maybe I'll have to talk to Kira. Or Ken and Noshiko, they have to know. The doorbell rings again, and I hesitate. Allison waves me off. 

"It's Mom. Just get the door." I stand up and walk to the door, unlocking it to a very clearly blushing Kira. She hasn't aged in twenty years. 

"Kira." It's all I can get out. 

Kira smiles. "Hi, Scott. Is Alli bothering you? I just thought I'd check up on her, since she has a habit of sassing people." She looks in and glares at her--our--daughter. 

"So it's true?" I ask. 

Kira nods. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't have the time-" I shrug. 

"It'd be hard to say anyway. Would you like to come in?" God, I'm acting like Stiles when he has to act all "tough sheriff". 

Nodding, Kira steps in, and sits down next to Allison. For the next half an hour, we talk about the last twenty years, and how far it's gone. We also talk about Allison, since I didn't know she existed. I didn't know my own daughter existed until she was nineteen. That's hard to take in. 

My phone rings at some point, and I pick it up to Stiles screaming in the phone about Kira being back. Kira gasps. "Lydia wasn't supposed to say anything!" I put my phone on speaker, and Stiles drops his phone. 

"Oh my God, she really is back. And sorry, Lydia just broke down in the middle of a conversation, so she had to tell me. Hold up." I hear Stiles telling Aiden to go do his homework without bothering Raini, and try not to laugh. "So, Kira's back. Hey, Kira!" 

Kira laughs. "Hi, Stiles. What else did Lyds say?" 

"Uh, that you and Scott have a daughter?" 

Allison leans over. "Yup, that's me. Hi, I'm Allison. You must be the king of sarcasm I keep hearing about from Derek. I have a feeling we're going to get along well." 

Stiles laughs on the other side. "Lydia told me about Derek and Braeden, too. And yes, from what I hear in that tone of voice, I have a feeling you're an extremely sarcastic person." 

I cut him off there, so we can finish our conversation. But unfortunately, the door opens, revealing Skylar, who's back from school. 

**Skylar's POV**

I open the door to see my dad, a familiar-looking woman, and a college girl who looks like she'd be in a punk band. She does have tattoos, most prominently one of our pack's symbol. "Hey, Dad. Who are these people? Oh, my God. You're Kira, right?" Kira nods, introducing herself and holding her hand out for me to shake, which I do. 

Dad stands up, and guides me to the couch. "Sky...there's something we have to talk about." 

Something's off. I sit down. "What is it?" 

Dad, Kira, and College Girl look at each other uncomfortably. Then College Girl blurts everything out. "Skylar, right? Let's just cut to the chase. Hi, I'm Allison, your half-sister you never knew existed until now. But don't worry, our dad didn't know until now either, so surprise!" She flashes jazz hands, which Kira instantly pinches her for. "Ow." 

"You're my _what_?"I ask, standing up. There's no way in hell this is happening. It's not that I don't want a sister. I've always wanted a sister, but not like this! 

"Your half-sister," Allison says, almost bored. 

I whip my head in Dad's direction. "You and Kira-" 

"One time. I didn't know either, until about an hour ago. Just don't resent Kira and Allison, okay? Please. I know you're probably feeling kind of overwhelmed-"

"Overwhelmed? No, there's no way I'm overwhelmed. After all, I just found out I have a half-sister who's nineteen and shouldn't exactly be alive but I guess since it's Beacon Hills, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN, RIGHT?!" Dad reaches to put a hand on my shoulder, but I bat it away and retreat to my room. 

I turn off all my powers to just sit in my room and relive what just happened. I don't resent Kira and Allison. I just wish my life wouldn't be such a drama all the time. I'm a werecoyote, my parents got divorced, and now I have a half-sister who's a werewolf-kitsune hybrid? 

I hear a knock at the door. "I'm not in the mood, Dad!" I yell. The door opens, revealing Allison. I suddenly feel bad, and scoot over on my bed so my half-sister can sit down. "Sorry," I say, as she sits down next to me. 

Allison whistles as she eyes my room. "It's cozy in here. I grew up in a cavern underground living with half-naked ladies with spears, so I don't think I'd ever get used to this, even if I am staying with my friends for a while." I laugh. Allison looks at me. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Skylar. I didn't know you existed until Scott told me about five minutes before you got here." She pauses. "And no, I'm not calling him Dad yet. You can keep that to yourself for a while." She smiles at me. 

I smile at her a little. "I'm sorry I ran up here and slammed the door. That was so teenager-y of me." Allison laughs. "But really, I've always wanted a sister. The closest I have to one is my best friend Raini, and I don't see her all the time, especially since after the divorce. Mom moved half an hour away to stay close to her parents, but I don't blame her. Now Dad and Mom have joint custody, and I have to switch around every two weeks. It's torture." 

"Skylar, I've always wanted a sister too, you know. My best friend Erica is my closest thing to a sister, even though she's two years younger than I am. Growing up, we only saw each other once or twice a year. And that was horrible. I remember once, when we were fifteen and thirteen, she had visited for the first time in a year, and she had completely changed. It was like I didn't know her anymore. But we figured it out. And I think we can too. You know, I might even talk your parents into letting you get some tattoos." She touches her neck tattoos. 

"Didn't you have to burn that in?" I ask, visibly shuddering at the thought. 

Allison notices. "No, my foxfire did the job. You know how when you get slashed at the throat, you're supposed to die?" I nod. "Well, the tattoo kind of tricked the fox into thinking I was dying, so I didn't have to burn it in. And as for the rest of them--" I realize that she has one of a katana on her forearm, and one around her ankle that's so thin I almost miss it. "--foxfire did everything for me." 

I smile, and suddenly break down. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how great having you in my life would be." I feel Allison wrap her arms around me. "Sorry if I get your shirt wet, Allison." 

"Shh, sweetie, just call me Alli. We're family now. There's nothing you can do to reverse that, and there's nothing you can do to get me out of your life, okay?" 

"Alright. And call me Sky. I only get called Skylar when I'm in trouble, or when something's serious." I hitch, and bury myself in my half-sister's embrace. "Wait." I look up. "Mom's not exactly gonna be happy about this. You know, Kira? They were friends, but not that close friends." 

Alli just hugs me tighter. "If she doesn't like it, that's her problem. But we're family, and family is forever. Got that?" 

I nod, and smile as I continue crying myself out. 

I pretend not to notice Kira and Dad peeking through the crack in the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, another chapter done in less than two hours! yay, sky's introduced!! see you guys soon!
> 
> love y'all,
> 
> ~ely


	5. if i'm a guilty pleasure, i want this life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from little mix's "not a pop song"

**Sky's POV:**

It's finally Friday. Normally, on Fridays, I'll go out with friends to the movies, or the bowling alley, or the ice skating rink. But since it's the first Friday since Alli and Kira have moved here, I've decided to just pass on plans and spend time with them. Well, with Alli, at least. Everyone in the pack knows about them being back now. 

Mom didn't take it too well at first, but eventually warmed up to the fact that one of her former best friends is finally back. She was clearly jealous at first that Kira and Dad still kinda had this thing for each other, but it shouldn't be too hard for them to figure it out. I've met Braeden and Derek, and their kids, and apparently Mom and Braeden were pretty good friends back in the day. 

And apparently Mom knows how to use a gun. That was something I didn't take lightly. 

Once the bell rings, I charge out of class. It's barely been a month since school's started, and it's fairly warm for now, which makes it perfectly okay to wear jean shorts, Converse, and a t-shirt. My hair, like my mom's, is a nice light brownish color, falls a little past my shoulders. I quickly grab my books out of my locker and put them in my backpack, hoping to get some time to walk home early before people start swarming the streets. 

I really hate walking home, even if it's only a ten minute walk. I always have to walk by this one house that has three cats, and every time I walk past it, the cats just yowl at me and threaten to hurt me. 

Before I close my locker, I tell Raini that I can't make it to the movies tonight, and since she has to go pick up Aiden from school anyway, she doesn't mind. I slam my locker shut, and head outside to get some fresh air before walking home. 

I step outside on the pavement outside the school, and descend the stairs leading up to the main entrance. God, I hate these stairs. I've tripped over them multiple times in my freshman year. I've literally just stepped down a flight when I see someone familiar by the parking lot. A motorcycle pulls up, and I watch as Allison takes off her helmet, shaking her hair loose. She sees me and waves, holding up an extra helmet. 

Sighing in relief, I jog over, hoping my eyes aren't subconsciously glowing scarlet from excitement, not noticing the small crowd of people that are eyeing us. 

"I thought you'd already left." Allison hands me the helmet, and I quickly adjust my hair before putting it on. "Or that I'd have to wait. And I'm not exactly patient." 

I run my fingers along the bike. "Nope. Where'd you get this? And do you even have a license?" Allison turns around to face me. 

"Braeden gave it to me. She's getting a new one, anyway. And yes, I have a license. Braeden helped me get one. Besides, she's the Marshal. I can't get pulled over. And what are you waiting for? We have an audience." I look up, and see that a lot of my classmates and other students are standing around us, gaping. Allison puts on her helmet, and pats the seat behind her. 

I cautiously get on, having never ridden a motorcycle before (despite my dad's efforts to get me on one). I put my arms around my half-sister's waist, and in less than two seconds, we're off. "So where are we going?" I ask. 

"I don't know. Where do you want to go? It's 3 o'clock. We can go pretty much anywhere, as long as you're home by--wait, what's your curfew?" 

"One." Allison almost presses the brake. 

"One in the morning? Holy crap. I never had one, but I'm pretty sure that's considered late for a curfew, isn't it?" 

I laugh. "Alli, I'm a werecoyote. I can handle myself at night."

"Okay then. So, what do you want to do? We can go to the mall, or the movies, or the beach--"

I cut her off. "The beach is two hours away. And besides, Dad wants to have dinner with me, you, and Kira tonight. With Grandma. To get to know each other and stuff, I guess. We could go to the mall. Or somewhere you haven't been before." 

Allison presses the brake at the stop light. "Erica's taken me to the movies and the mall this past week. And the beach. We went on an all-out shopping spree. Literally had to go back home to drop off the things we bought." 

I stop to think. "Ever been rock climbing?" 

The light turns green, and we surge forward. "Yeah, in the desert. Why?" 

"Indoor rock climbing, I mean." 

"Nope. Is there one around?" 

I smile. "Twenty minute drive. It's called Cliffhanger." 

"Do you know the directions?" 

"Yeah, turn right here." 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we pull up at one of my favorite small businesses, Cliffhanger. It's an indoor rock climbing studio with different levels of difficulty. The walls range from 8 feet (for little kids) to 50 feet (outdoors, and you need a Cliffhanger license to try those out). The average ones indoors are 30 feet tall, and they're really fun to try. 

Allison whistles when she walks in. "This place is amazing." 

"I know, right?" I smile, and lead her to the reception. 

Allison fills out a waiver, since it's her first time here, and I sign in, greeting the receptionists. I've been coming here almost every other week since I was 10, so everyone knows me. 

One of my friends who's been working here part-time for the past four years, Kevin, smiles when he sees me. "Sky's BACK!" He yells to the people in the back. They all shout back hellos to me. I haven't been here since July, because of a bit of conflict with APs and the divorce. "Who's this?" He asks, eyeing Allison. 

"Oh, this is Allison. Alli, Kevin. Kevin, Allison." Allison smiles and hands back the form. 

"So how do you two know each other?" Chloe, another one of the workers, asks, walking out. She and Kevin are very clearly eyeing her neck tattoo. "I'm Chloe, by the way." She and Allison shake hands. 

"We're half-siblings. My mom had to move halfway through senior year, with me, though she didn't know at the time. We moved back a week ago." 

Kevin, who is a horrible flirt, smiles at her. "So, how are you acclimating? If you need any help around here, you can ask me." 

I roll my eyes, and Chloe punches his shoulder. "Anyway, two bags of chalk, please." I hand them the money, and my membership card. Allison pays for just today, and within a few minutes, we're heading out to climb. 

"So, how does this work, exactly?" Allison asks. 

"You choose a wall you want to try out, attach your harness, grab some chalk to make your hands not sweaty, and climb. Then when you get to the top, there's a buzzer you can press, and then you just let go, and the rope will slowly let you down. Here, just follow my lead." I show her how to attach her harness, and we climb rather fast to the top. Within a few minutes, we're already pressing the buzzer. 

"Now what?" 

I kick myself off the wall. "Just do it! You won't die!" I call out to her, who is hesitating. "Alli!" 

Allison cautiously kicks off, closing her eyes and grabbing the rope tight. She is slowly repelled down, and lands. "Okay, that was kinda cool, but still terrifying." 

"You're scared of heights?" 

"No, I'm scared of falling. It happened once with the Skinwalkers. We were practicing on the rocks out in the desert. I slipped and fell. I was unconscious for three days. But you know, wolf-slash-fox powers." She gives me a tight smile. "I'm fine now, don't worry. It'll just take me a while to get used to this." 

***

Two hours later, Allison and I have pretty much conquered every wall except the 50-foot one, due to the fact that it's a bouldering wall, and there's no rope, just a soft landing. Alli doesn't trust the padding, so we didn't go out there. She does, however, get a seasonal pass in here, to try conquering her fear of falling. 

"Bye, girls!" Chloe calls, as we walk out the door. 

We get onto Alli's bike, putting on our helmets, and I barely get a warning before she starts the bike, driving off. "What the--where are we going?" I ask. 

"You'll see. I found this place on Google Maps. It's about a half hour drive." 

"Okay..." 

"Oh, come on, you trust me, don't you?" 

I sigh. "Yes, I do. Let's go." 

* * *

Twenty minutes in, we're going up a hill. Well, more like a mountain? We're just going up, around a hill/mountain. And finally, we reach a place with a lot of parking spots. Nobody's here right now, except for a couple sitting by the kind-of cliff. 

Allison pulls up at a parking spot, and takes off her helmet. "We're here." I get off, and take off my helmet, taking it with me. 

"Where are we?" In all of my fifteen years of life, I've never been up here before. 

"It's an overview of Beacon Hills. If it were later in the year, we'd be able to see the lights slowly turning on right now. Maybe we can come here after dinner, or tomorrow night to watch this. I've always wanted to see this." 

"I thought you said you found this place on Google Maps?" 

Allison sits down on a log, and I sit down next to her. "Mom told me about this place. Back when I was about twelve or thirteen. Just once, but I've always pictured it like this. She came up here once, before she left to go with the Skinwalkers. It was around sunset, and she watched the lights turn on. You know the green flash you see when the sun goes down? You're supposed to make a wish when you see it, apparently. 

"She wished that when she came back, Scott would be waiting for her. And though it wasn't exactly the way she hoped when we came back, in a way, her wish came true...kind of? That night, she stayed out watching the lights so long, Scott had to come up at 2 in the morning to find her, since her parents were worried. They ended up watching the sun come up together." 

I smile, turning my head back over at the city. "Wow." 

"Yeah." I see Allison wipe her eyes a little out of the corner of my eye. "I vowed that once I came back, I'd come up here with someone special. Well, not _the_ special someone, but just someone important to me." She looks at me. "And you are to me." I smile. "Okay, so there's my sappy story-slash-confession. What's yours? Something you've never told anyone." 

I'm startled. I never expected her to ask me that. I hesitate, but decide to tell her my secret. "Uhh...okay, I've just met you, but I totally trust you. Uh, don't tell anyone, but...I'm bisexual." 

Allison smiles. "I never would've thought. But I support." 

I smile back. "Thanks. I've never told anyone this, but yeah." She puts an arm around me, and we spend the half hour just talking and staring off into the sky.

God, I hope this can be my life forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> family dinner episode coming next week ~
> 
> ~ely


	6. it's a better place since you came along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "better place" by rachel platten

**Melissa's POV**

It's almost impossible to even wrap my mind around the fact that Kira is back. After twenty years, Kira is back in town. Sure, I hadn't known Kira too long, but she was such a lightbulb in all of our lives when she joined the pack. 

What's harder to process is the fact that Kira and Scott have a daughter. She has to be almost twenty by now. I haven't seen any pictures of her, but I have a clear picture of what I think she would look like: Kira with Scott's eyes, or maybe his nose? I can see her with maybe dark brown hair, the shade in between Kira's black hair and Scott's dark brown. Her eyes, probably brown, and possibly amber or scarlet when she activates her "powers". Just like Skylar. 

The sound of the doorbell jars me from my thoughts. I walk to the door, opening it to reveal Scott and Kira. I smile at the sight of Kira, who pretty much looks the same as she did back when she was in high school. "Kira, it's been so long!" I pull her into a tight embrace, so tight that she has to tap out. 

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. McCall." She smiles and blushes, slightly nervous. 

I let go of her, and hug Scott quickly. "Just call me Melissa." 

"Okay, Melissa." I gesture to the living room, where Kira and Scott sit down on the couch. "They're not here yet?" Kira asks, looking around. 

I shake my head. "No, but Sky texted me. They're on their way, just running a tad bit late." There's a bit of an awkward pause. "So, I still don't know her name yet." 

Scott looks up. "Oh, I'm sorry, we totally forgot, Mom. Her name is-" The doorbell rings again. 

I stand up, and open it, revealing Skylar and a girl with purple and white hair, striking eyes lined with black eyeliner, long lashes like Scott's that don't require any need for fake lashes--mascara does it all for her, and a tattoo of Scott's pack around her neck. It's hard to look away from it. "Hey, Grandma." Skylar steps in for a hug, and I return it. "This is Allison." 

Allison. The name makes me pause for a moment, before I reach in and hug her as well. "Nice to meet you, Allison." She stiffens at first, but returns the hug, smiling. 

"It's nice to meet you, too." I pull back, and welcome them in. 

We all sit down for dinner shortly after, and I've just made a simple dinner of salad and spaghetti and meatballs, since I don't know Kira or Allison's preferences. I got lucky, however, since Allison loves salads, and Kira hasn't changed her love for spaghetti (or lasagna). 

It's awkwardly silent for a few minutes when we start eating, so I begin a conversation. "So how are you guys liking it back here in Beacon Hills?" 

Allison looks at Sky. "It's amazing here. There are so many places here to go. Sky took me to Cliffhanger today." 

Kira looks alarmed. "I thought you hated climbing walls?" 

"Okay, I will admit, it was a long way down." Sky laughs. 

"She did good though. Kevin tried to flirt, too. It didn't go well." 

"Oh god, Alli, you didn't punch him or anything, did you?" Kira asks. 

Allison stabs her lettuce. "Of course not. I just subtly...rejected him?" 

Scott takes a sip of water. "Did you not like him? Or do you have a boyfriend?" Allison almost does a spittake. 

"I just met him, so I don't think it'd be a good idea to just date him like that. And I haven't really interacted with boys before, other than Nick." I notice how Allison tucks her hair behind her ear when she mentions Nick, who I vaguely remember as Braeden and Derek's son. He's twenty already, almost twenty-one. Noticing the sudden turn of conversation to her, Allison swiftly turns the tables. "Speaking of dating, how's it going with you two?" She looks at Scott and Kira, who look at each other and look away quickly. 

"God, Allison, just eat your food." Kira blushes and looks at me apologetically. I brush it off. Skylar, however, nudges Allison not-so-subtly, and they giggle before heading back to their food. 

Everyone finishes their dinners, and I pull out small bowls for dessert: ice cream and cookies. I bring out vanilla and strawberry ice creams, and regular chocolate chip cookies. Skylar likes putting her ice cream between two cookies to make a sandwich, and Scott likes ice cream with crushed cookies. I remember that Kira loves dipping her cookies in melted, or half-melted strawberry ice cream. I don't know what Allison likes, so I'm hoping she likes ice cream and cookies. I mean, who doesn't? 

Allison hesitantly reaches for a chocolate chip cookie, breaking it in half, and taking a bite out of it. "Not a fan of ice cream?" I ask. 

"Oh, no. I do like ice cream, just...sorbets. I'm lactose intolerant," she responds, slightly sheepishly. "I'm sorry." 

Oh. "It's alright, Allison. Do you want me or Scott to run to the store to buy some sorbet? It'll only take 10 minutes, fifteen tops." I suddenly feel bad. 

"No, it's okay. I'm not too hungry after that amazing salad and spaghetti, anyway. And besides, I love cookies." She takes another bite of her cookie, finishing it, to prove her point. I must look hesitant, because Allison reassures me again. "Really, it's fine." I smile tightly, and scoop out some vanilla ice cream, dipping my cookie in it, the way Kira introduced me to. 

After dinner, we just talk for another hour, laughing and talking. It's really amazing, hearing the stories Kira and Allison have with the Skinwalkers, and where Sky has taken Allison today. "Oh, you found the place?" Scott asks Allison, as she's finishing her story about the view of the hills. 

"Yeah, it was actually really pretty. I just wish we could've seen the sun set. Maybe next time." She smiles brightly, her bold red lipstick bringing out the whites of her teeth. 

I look at the time. "Well, it's getting pretty late, everyone. I think it's been a day, hasn't it?" Skylar nods, gesturing to Kira, who's fallen asleep on Scott's shoulder. 

Allison gives a small smile. "Mom had to wake up really early today, since she had some interviews with the press about the partnership with Lydia's line." 

Scott looks worried. "Should we just let her sleep here? I really don't want to wake her up." 

"Probably. You probably know by now, she hates it when people wake her up." 

I clap my hands together. "Alright, then, she can stay here for the night. I have to leave early tomorrow morning for a hike, though, so maybe Scott, you should stay here with her? Just so she isn't utterly confused tomorrow?" 

Scott is baffled. "Wait, but how about Sky-" 

Skylar cuts him off. "I can stay here too. There's a guest room upstairs. Or Alli can drop me off with Mom. She has her bike." 

"I'd hate for you to be alone, Sky. Maybe Alli could drop you off at Malia's. I think that's the best option." 

"Dad, I'm fifteen. I'm not a little kid. But I haven't seen Mom in two weeks, I could go stay over for a night." 

Allison stands up. "Alright, then. It's settled. I'll see you...tomorrow? Next week?" She hugs me, and waves to Scott, who she still doesn't acknowledge as "Dad" yet, I've noticed. Sky hugs me too, and they head off not long later. 

As soon as the motorcycle engine's sound is far away, I turn to Scott. "It's late. I'm heading to bed too. You can stay down here, if you want. Just don't...you know. This is a couch. I use it." 

Scott grimaces. "Gross, Mom." I laugh lightly. "Alright, goodnight, Mom." 

"'Night, Scott." 

* * *

**Allison's POV:**

I drop off Sky at her mom's house, and she is inside within a matter of seconds. It's then that I realize I don't know how to get back home from here, so I have to type in my address into Google Maps, and follow it home. 

It was nice meeting my paternal grandmother today. I thought she'd be like Mom's mom, but she was a lot more chill. 

I don't know what's going on with my parents, that's for sure, but I hope they get back together. They clearly still have feelings for each other, and I hope for the best. 

Somewhere along my thought train, a particular question sticks out. 

_Do you have a boyfriend?_ I laugh. If only they knew. 

If only they knew. They'll never find out, though. 

I pull into our driveway, parking my bike next to Braeden's, by the lawn. Our apartment isn't really like regular apartments. They're like, individual studio apartments. There's a pool with each one, so, that's nice. Ours has two stories: with Braeden and Derek's, and Mom's, rooms upstairs, and Nick and Erica and mine downstairs. 

It's late, almost midnight, so I quietly slip in the front door, and hope not to wake anyone. Luckily, Braeden and Derek are upstairs, so it's harder for them to hear me. Erica sleeps extremely soundly, so the only person I'm hoping not to wake is Nick. 

I silently close the door, and realize that the TV is on. I turn around silently, and see Nick sitting on the couch. _Speak of the devil._

"Well, someone's coming in late." Nick switches off the TV, raising an eyebrow at me. "Where the hell were you?" 

I groan, taking off my shoes, and throwing my mini backpack aside. "Family dinner with my parents, half-sister, and grandmother." I plop down next to him. "So what were you watching?" 

"Netflix." 

I raise an eyebrow. "That's specific." 

Nick sighs, and flicks back on the TV. The characters are still speaking. _" Three words, eight letters. Say it and I'm yours."_

I laugh. "You're watching _Gossip Girl_?" Nick shoves my shoulder. 

"It's pretty good. I finished season 1 this week." I open my mouth to say something, but Nick holds up his hand. "No spoilers." 

"I wasn't going to complain, Nick. I'm on season four." His jaw drops. "I've had a lot of spare time this week." 

Nick turns to me. "So, those three words and eight letters. What are they, exactly?" 

I roll my eyes. "Nice try. I'm going to sleep." I stand up and walk away, but Nick grabs my hand and pulls me back, resulting in me spinning around and landing straight on his lap. "Nick, I'm tired." 

"Als, I was the one who stayed up binging _Gossip Girl_ waiting for you to come home. You're tired?" He pouts. "Just say it, please." 

I roll my eyes again. "Fine. I hate you, Nick." 

Nick gives me "the look". The pouty but serious one. "Come on, Alli. Please? Just once?" 

"I don't know why you can't say it first." 

He sighs. "Okay, fine. I just wanted to play this game longer." He puts his hands around my waist. "I love you, Alli." 

I smile. "I love you too, Nick." I press my lips to his, giving him a little longer kiss than usual, before scooting back next to him, nesting my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me. 

"I just don't see why we have to keep this a secret." Nick pops a piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

"Because if we don't, it'll be weird. My mom's going to literally switch her room with yours, so she can keep an eye on us. You know that. Or my dad will. I don't know." 

"God, Alli, we've been keeping this a secret for four years. Four years, Allison." 

"I know, baby. It'll just be a while longer. They'll find out eventually." I blink sleepily. "Can we just watch TV until I fall asleep?" 

"Sure." He kisses my neck, and lets us finish watching in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and alli's secret is out! hope you guys liked this chapter! love you guys, 
> 
> ~ely
> 
> (xoxo, gossip girl)


	7. but i've still got last night's mascara on, somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from brynn cartelli's "last night's mascara"

**Braeden's POV:**

It's been a tradition, or a routine, for me, on Saturday mornings, to wake up earlier than everyone else--at around 8:30 or 8:45--to make breakfast. I don't know how long this has been going on, maybe ten or twelve years, but it's something that's stuck now. 

At 8:30 on the dot, I wake up, and quickly check my phone before kissing Derek on the cheek, brushing my teeth, and pulling my hair up in a simple ponytail. Kira says I look like Bonnie Bennett from  _ The Vampire Diaries  _ when I put my hair like this. 

She's not wrong. 

The best part about waking up this early is that the whole house is silent. No one is awake, and no one is out the house. It's a way for me to know the whole family is here. Derek isn't out with his job, Nick isn't out doing whatever it is he does, Erica and Allison aren't fangirling over whatever show they're watching, and Kira isn't calling anyone or watching  _ The Vampire Diaries  _ or  _ Friends _ . 

So you can see how big of a surprise it was when I saw Allison in the kitchen. "Alli? What are you doing up this early?" 

She whips around. "Oh, Braeden, good morning. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to just make breakfast this time around. Now you can just do your own things like, online shop, or whatever it is you do." 

I blink. This is a first. "Uh, okay. Thanks. I'll be here in the living room, then." 

"Nick's asleep on the couch, by the way. He fell asleep watching  _ Gossip Girl _ ." I do a double take. 

"He what?" 

"Nothing, he..." She collapses in giggles. "I'm sorry." 

I shake my head. I'm about to head to the couch before I turn back around. "Is that Nick's hoodie?" I eye the hoodie he got from his sophomore year of high school in LA. One of many, since we travel a lot. 

Allison looks down. Trying to cover up the red in her cheeks, she mumbles, "He let me borrow it. It was a little cold last night." 

I raise my eyebrows. "Night?" 

"I came home late after dinner. Nick was on the couch, we talked for a bit, and I guess I just sort of...fell asleep? Then I woke up around one, and he was still awake for some reason. Then I just took his hoodie. He let me, though. I fell back asleep a little later." 

I hold back a smile. It's so obvious how Nick and Allison have feelings for each other. "Okay, then. I'm going to just be in the living room if you need me, Alli."

"Okay. I'm probably just making pancakes and a frittata. I'm just searching up dairy-free recipes." She turns back around, and I go upstairs to get my laptop to buy a pair of new boots online. Italian, of course. 

Fifteen minutes later, Nick stirs and wakes up slowly. "Wha-Mom? What are you doing here?" 

I look up. "Alli's cooking breakfast today, so I'm shopping online. How was  _ Gossip Girl? _ " Nick's head snaps up. "Alli told me." 

Nick stands up. "I'm going to talk to Alli right now. Give me a second." He turns and heads into the kitchen. I smile to myself. 

I can just barely hear their conversation, just snippets here and there. Even with just bits and pieces, I can clearly hear the little flirting they sneak into their conversation. In fact, every conversation. 

Then there's silence. I continue scrolling through the site, looking for a pair of boots, and finally click checkout. I stand up, noticing it's almost 9, and decide to check on Erica. 

I walk to her room, and knock. "Erica? You up?" I open the door, revealing Erica, who is sound asleep. As usual. She can sleep through anything. I sigh, and walk back outside to the living room. 

I smell something beginning to burn, and hurry to the kitchen. "Alli, something's burn--oh my god." I walk in and see Nick and Allison kissing, and try to back out of the room. _Well, this is awkward._ Then I notice that Nick's hand is literally on her ass. _Yup, awkward._ "Guys?" They don't respond. "Nick Boyd Hale!"

At that, Nick looks up. "Oh, god." Allison looks over, and hides her face in her hands. "Mom, we-" 

"We'll talk about that later. For now, you guys are getting the fire extinguisher." I point to the now-burning pancake on the frying pan. "Now." 

They immediately nod and run off to put out the fire. I groan, and head back upstairs to my room, grabbing my pillow and slamming it into my face. "Are you okay?" Derek asks, trying not to laugh.

"I just saw our son and Allison making out in the kitchen. What do you think?" 

"It took you this long to figure it out?" 

I look up. "You knew?" 

"Braeden, I'm a werewolf. I can hear them, you know." He crosses his arms. 

"Hear them? They--oh. Uhm." 

"What? No, no, not _that_. That would be a whole other conversation. But yes, they've been together for a while now. They didn't want to tell us, because things would be awkward. They thought it through, actually. They wanted to tell us once either Nick or Alli found a place of their own. That way they wouldn't be living under the same roof with us, and things wouldn't be weird." I sigh, cleaning the gun I have hidden under my pillow. I aim it at the closet, and put it back down on my lap. 

"Alright. Does Erica know?" I ask. 

Derek shrugs. "It's not something we talk about." I nod. 

"Okay, I'm going back outside. Wake up Erica." I put my gun back and head back into the kitchen. 

Allison is just putting out plates of food in the dining room. "Hey." 

I smile. "Morning." 

Nervous, she asks, "So...uh, I don't know what to say exactly-"

"It's fine, really. I'm just kinda new to this thing? I've never been in this situation before, so..." 

Nick walks out with milk for himself, orange juice for me, and coffee for everyone else. "Oh, uh, hey, Mom." 

I laugh. "It's fine, Nick. Allison and I just talked about it." 

"Talked about what?" Erica yawns, walking out. "Nick, give me my coffee." 

Nick rolls his eyes. "No. Get it yourself, sis." He ruffles her hair and heads back into the kitchen to clean up. 

Erica sits down at the table, and snags her coffee, dropping in a cream and two sugars. "So what were you guys talking about?" 

Nick, Allison, and I look at each other awkwardly. "Uh..."

"Nick and Allison dating?" Erica guesses. I freeze. "It was obvious. And, I saw you guys last night. I was in the kitchen getting water when Alli came back." Nick chokes on his milk. 

"How were you so quiet?" 

"Nick, I'm a werewolf. It's not hard to stay quiet." She winks at the two. "So, am I gonna get any details?" 

I flick her arm, and Erica shrinks back, mischievously smiling. 

* * *

**Kira's POV:**

I slowly open my eyes. Then I sit up straight. "What the-" 

I notice Scott sitting in a chair, asleep. He wakes up. "Oh, you're awake." 

"I didn't leave after last night?" 

"Uh, no. You fell asleep, so Mom let you stay here. Allison dropped Sky home, then she went back." He rubs his eyes. 

The sun is well out by now. It's probably about nine. "Oh, god, I probably have to head back." 

"What? Why?" Scott asks, suddenly awake. 

"Saturday mornings. They're breakfast mornings for all of us. It's a routine thing we all have. I'd hate to miss it." 

"Oh, okay." 

"I'm sorry, Scott. And, ew, I still have makeup on. That's disgusting." I touch my face hesitantly. 

Scott laughs. "It's okay. And hey, Kira?" I turn around just as I touch the doorknob. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you have time later today? For dinner, maybe?" 

I bite my lip, holding back a smile. "Sure. Seven thirty." 

Scott smiles. "Okay. It's a date." 

I smile, and close the door behind me, getting into my car and driving home. 

**

When I get home, I notice a slightly awkward atmosphere. "Hey, everyone. Sorry, I had to stay the night, I fell asleep by accident-" I pause. "What's going on?" 

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Allison asks. 

"It's like, weird in here. Like you guys know something I don't." 

"What? It's nothing, Mom. Chill out. I just...burned a pancake." 

I narrow my eyes. "Okay." I sit down at the table, and Derek passes me a cup of coffee, which I drink with just one sugar. Something's up, but I don't press the subject. 

"So how'd it go with Scott?" Erica asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, uh, he asked me to dinner tonight." I poke at my frittata. 

Erica squeals. "Okay, so is it a date??" 

"Erica!" Derek chastises. 

"Yes, it is." Erica starts doing a weird dance, while screaming "YES!" 

Allison rolls her eyes, and Nick facepalms. 

"Okay, back to earlier. What am I missing?" 

Braeden sighs. "Just show her." 

Allison and Nick share a glance and stand up. "So don't ground me, Mom." I nod warily, and almost instantly, the two of them kiss. 

"Oh my god." 

Braeden nods. "Yeah." 

I stand up. "I'm heading to my room. Uh, you're not grounded, Alli." I spin on my heel and head up to my room. 

Well, this has been an interesting turn of events. 


	8. and they all look me up and down like i'm the fucking new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kira reunites with the pack, and she and scott go on another date. meanwhile, allison and sky bond more with erica, and find out they each have news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from hailee steinfeld's "hell nos and headphones"

**Kira's POV:**

It's so weird to be seeing the pack today again. It's been almost a month since Allison and I have moved here, and the only pack members I haven't seen yet are Liam, Hayden, Mason, and for some reason, Stiles and Malia.

I'm pretty nervous to see Malia again, especially considering she's the ex-wife of my now-boyfriend. Stiles, I'm not so nervous to see. I know he'll awkwardly hug me. Liam and Hayden, I'm not too nervous to see either, but it might be a bit awkward as well, since I pretty much stepped in as a pack mom for them both for about two days when they got in a fight. I know Mason's doing well, since I ran into Corey at the mall last weekend. 

I tilt my head to the side, looking in the mirror in my room at my outfit. My style probably hasn't changed at all since high school, even though I wear more mature clothing now. The dress I'm wearing is more casual, and it's a prototype of a design I'm working on: black with rose gold stripes, falling just at the knees, with a breathable fabric and a regular A-line cut. I put on a cardigan over it quickly, and put on some boots. I put on very minimal makeup, and head out to the living room, where only Derek, Nick, and Allison are waiting. 

Derek is on his phone, and Nick and Allison are sitting in the love seat, watching something on Allison's laptop. Nick is in just a regular t-shirt and jeans, while Allison, in true Allison fashion, is in a black sweater that falls off one shoulder, exposing a little more than just a black lace bra strap. Her sweater is half-tucked into a pair of ripped blue jeans, with a brown belt just peeking out. Nude ankle boots just barely covering her ankle tattoos fit perfectly around her feet, and her purple-white hair falls in waves over her shoulder, showing off her neck tattoos and her very exposed skin and bra. Three gold necklaces, each of varying length, rest on her neck, gleaming in the sunlight. There are at least six rings on her total of ten fingers, one of which I found out about two weeks ago cost $150. Her head's on Nick's shoulder, his hand's around her waist, and her feet are tucked in behind her, and they're fully engrossed whatever they're watching.

Honestly, I don't know why I wasn't able to tell that they've been dating for four years. 

I clear my throat. "Alli, go change. Now." 

Allison looks up, and at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?" Her regular brown eyes, lined with black and gold eyeliner, sparkle, almost flashing red for an instant. 

"There are going to be little kids at the gathering. Go." 

"I can just do this." She pulls up the sleeve, and instead of revealing her shoulder and her bra, it just exposes both shoulders and two bra straps. I roll my eyes. "Besides, no one's going to hit on me. I've got Nick." She tousles his hair. 

"Fine. But if you get kidnapped, I'm not going to save you." Allison rolls her eyes, and pulls her sleeve back over one shoulder. I groan, and Derek chuckles. 

"Braeden gave up on Erica two years ago. You might want to let go a little, Kira." I sigh, and pull out my phone to text Scott. 

_our daughter's coming in a very revealing outfit._

Scott replies fast. _so is sky. you're good._

I smile, and just as I'm about to reply, Erica and Braeden come out. Braeden, as usual, is in dark colors: grey t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black boots. She's wearing a pair of blue jeans for once, and it's pretty clear they're Erica's, ripped at the knees and thighs. And somehow, Braeden looks even younger than Erica. 

Sometimes some teenage boys try to hit on Braeden when she and Erica are out shopping. It's hilarious. One time I was with them, and this boy who couldn't be more than eighteen came over and asked for Braeden's number. Erica had glared at him and said, "Stop hitting on my mom, creep." The boy had literally blinked and turned to run the other way fast enough for Braeden not to pull out some deadly weapon. 

Erica bounds over to Allison and her brother, slamming the laptop shut. "Alright, no more _Gossip Girl_. We have a party to attend." 

"It's not a party, Erica. It's just a gathering at Lydia's place," I inform her, eyeing her outfit. An off-white t-shirt with the words "Believer" is tucked into a pair of light blue jeans with an appropriate amount of rips. She's wearing a pair of white Converse, and her black-brown hair is pulled into a messy ponytail, three bracelets on each of her wrists. Two rings rest on her left hand, and three on the other. 

And contrary from Allison, she's only wearing mascara. 

"They're like the same thing. So, are we taking the Dadmobile?" Erica smirks at Derek's flustered expression. 

"No, we're taking my car. Alli and Braeden are taking their bikes, since Alli and Sky have plans later, and Erica's going with them and taking Braeden's bike." I stand up, pulling out my keys. "Alright, let's GO." 

I toss Derek my keys, and he catches them without blinking an eye, heading into the driver's seat. I sit shotgun, and Erica sits in the back, while Nick rides with Alli. Braeden takes off almost instantly. 

I sigh about twenty minutes into the drive. Derek looks over. "You'll be fine." 

"Yeah, you know these people. I don't," Erica chimes in, applying lipstick. 

I smile a little. "I'm just freaking out about seeing Malia again. It's not every day you disappear on your best friend for twenty years and come back and start dating her ex-husband, who you have a daughter with." 

Derek rolls his eyes, turning left. "I saw Malia the other day. I stopped by her kickboxing gym. She's actually softer now." 

I blink. "Really?" 

"Yeah, and she's left her hair short." 

"Wow." 

"Hi, I'm here too." I look back at Erica, smiling. 

"We know, Erica." Derek parks by the huge house Lydia and Stiles have moved into. "And we're here." We step out, and Nick and Alli are already waiting for us, with Braeden next to them. 

Allison smiles. "Took you guys long enough." 

"Yeah, well not all of us can get between cars in traffic," Erica shoots back playfully. Allison laughs, pulling Erica into a hug, something they do pretty often. 

"Are we ready?" Braeden asks. We all nod. "Okay, then." She marches up to the door, knocking twice. 

The door opens, revealing a tired but smiling Lydia. "Hi! Welcome, come in." She widens the door, and steps back, hugging both me and Braeden. "THEY'RE HERE!" She calls down the hall, and the loud noise of kids suddenly subsides. "They're all waiting in the living room. We have a lot to cover. And Theo's on a business trip, so he can't be here." 

We all smile, and head in. I notice Allison take Nick's hand out of the corner of my eye, and he presses a quick kiss to her head. We enter the living room, where Scott is sitting next to Stiles, who definitely looks older. His hair is still in its usual messy form, but his boyish look has grown into more of a man. Liam and Hayden sit next to them, with their kids sitting on the floor by them. Liam's hair isn't as long as it was before, and he's definitely grown some more muscle, while Hayden's hair is pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes clearly tired, but happy. Mason and Corey sit on the floor with their kids, and they've both aged as well. And Malia sits on the arm of the sofa, next to Hayden. 

Malia's definitely different. Her hair is a little messier now, and her clothing style is also much more mature, as she's turned to leggings and a fitness jacket instead of her usual jean shorts and t-shirt from high school. She and I lock eyes for a second, and she smiles, genuinely. I return it.

"So, all of you guys know Kira and Derek. Mason, Corey, this is Braeden, a mercenary who helped us in Mexico. She's married to Derek, this is their son, Nick, and their daughter Erica. And this," Lydia gestures to Allison. "Is Allison, Scott and Kira's daughter." 

**Allison's POV:**

Everyone turns to look at me, some gaping, some struck by the resemblance. I blush a little, and vaguely feel Nick pulling me closer to him. I wave to everyone. "Uh, hi." I'm now fully aware of my exposed bra. 

Sky, sitting on the floor next to a redhead girl, smiles and stands up. "So, this is Raini." She points to the cluster of little kids on the ground. "That's Aiden, Violet, Damon, Elijah, Valerie, and Tracy. And these adults are Liam, Hayden, Stiles, my dad Scott, Mason, Corey, and my mom Malia." 

There's still a very awkward silence, and Stiles breaks it. "Hold up, which one is Erica and which one is Braeden again?" Lydia throws a napkin at him, and everyone begins laughing. Honestly, sometimes I can confuse the mother and daughter, especially from the back of their heads. 

Sky comes over to me, and I let go of Nick's hand, while Elijah goes to cling himself onto him. Nick heads over to play with the younger kids, and I drag Erica with me. "So, this is Erica." I point to Erica. "And Erica, this is Sky, my half-sister." 

Raini smiles. "I'm Raini. And wow, you look a lot like Scott and Kira." She pauses. "And Erica, you look exactly like Braeden." 

Erica laughs. "You should see how many times guys have tried to hit on Mom." 

We all talk about life, and get food, talking even though it. Halfway through, I meet Nick's eyes, and he smiles. It's nice to have our relationship all open, especially since now I can call his room mine as well. I fall asleep a lot better when he's there, anyway. 

"So, Allison, how long have you been dating Erica's brother?" Raini asks, dragging me out of my thoughts. I blush. 

"Four years." 

Erica, who doesn't know this at all, gapes. "What? I thought it was two!" 

"Nope, we kissed when I was fifteen, the day you guys left. Then the next time you guys came back, he made it very clear that it was official, so technically four years." I smile. 

"Awww!! You guys are adorable," Sky says. 

"Okay, I've spilled about my love life. How about you, Raini?" 

Raini shakes her head. "Nope. Mom would freak if I had a boyfriend. She'd probably make sure he was supernatural, too. Besides, it took ages to get everyone to forget about the supernatural existence in here, so if he knew, everyone would go insane." She turns to Erica. "Erica...?" 

"There might be this guy in Lit..." We all pester her to continue, and I have to relisten to Erica's long speech about this guy in her Lit class that happens to be a werewolf, too. I spend this time to go keep an eye on Scott and my mom, who I think are official now. I can hear them talking, too. 

"So you up for tonight? We can go for dinner," Scott says. 

"Yeah, sure!" I hear Mom say, awkwardly. 

"Alli? You there?" Sky waves a hand in my face. I blink. 

"Yeah, sorry, what?" 

"Raini has to go to work now, so we're free to go." 

I look at Raini, who is finishing her bunch of grapes. "Wait, aren't your parents like...rich? Why do you need a job?" 

Raini smiles. "Community service points. And besides, I like my job. Being a Starbucks cashier has its perks." I smile, and she leaves. 

Sky stands up. "So, where should we go now?" 

Erica bites her lip. "Any good places around here?" 

Nodding, Sky's eyes gleam. "There's an escape room we can try. And we can go to the mall for a bit. Then after, there's this new Japanese place that just opened, and we can go try that place out. Then sunsets and stargazing?" 

"That's perfect," Erica and I say in unison. 

* * *

Seven hours later, we all lie down onto the grass in a faraway section of a park, watching as the sun sets behind the hills. Sky is smiling at some texts she's reading, and Erica is braiding her hair. "Who're you texting, Sky?" Erica asks. 

Sky looks up. "Nadia. She's a banshee." There's a pause. "And my girlfriend," she adds quickly. Erica squeals. 

"I support!" She ties the end of the braid together, and Sky turns around, smiling gratefully. 

"So do I, of course." I smile at my half-sister. "Have you told Scott and Malia yet?" 

Sky shakes her head. "Not yet. It's only been like, two weeks, anyway. And I don't know how they'd react." 

"Well, Mason and Corey are together, and no one says anything, so I think they'll be cool with it," Erica says, as the sun dips right down and below the hills. 

"I guess," Sky says, turning off her phone. She turns to Erica. "So, how are you so chill with your best friend dating your brother?" 

Erica chokes on her water, and I blink. "Uh, well, it's not like I'm ever being third wheeled, so I'm okay with it. Besides, I spend most of my time now at college." 

"Oh." It's painfully awkward for a moment. "So what'll you do if Alli ends up preggers?" 

I spit out my iced tea, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. "Sky!" 

"Just asking." 

"I don't know," Erica shrugs. "I mean, I'll be an aunt. That's nice." 

Sky smiles, lying down as the stars come out. "Yeah." We look up at the night sky for a while, before I sit up. 

"Okay, we should go now. It's getting late, and cold." 

They agree, and we pack up quickly. We walk back to our bikes, and I take Sky back to Scott's, where he's not home yet. "Thanks, Alli." 

I smile. "No problem. And TELL THEM." 

Sky rolls her eyes, and hugs me quickly before closing the door. 

I head back to my bike, and ride back home. I pull up onto the driveway, where there's only light from inside. I'm about to get off when I suddenly turn to the side and throw up. "Augh," I mumble. I shouldn't have drunk so much earlier at the party. I get off my bike then, and stand up, stretching and taking my helmet. Nick notices me from inside, and waves, motioning to me that he's coming out. I nod, and make my way to the door. 

Something attacks me from behind, and I turn around, my eyes flashing probably red. There's nothing there. I put my claws away, confused. Then something sweeps me off my feet, and I hit my head on the floor. 

Then everything goes black.

**Nick's POV:**

I don't know what just happened, but as I open the door, the only thing I see in the light is the crumpled figure of my girlfriend on the pavement, unconscious, and her hair obscuring her face. "Allison! Alli, Al, wake up. Als. Wake up. Come on, princess, wake up!" 

I get closer, trying to wake her up, when I notice the blood pooling around her head. 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm back!! sorry it's been a while, i've just been busy, and i kind of got sidetracked writing other fics. 
> 
> so i'm planning for two different endings to this story, and a bit of a plot twist that is TOTALLY A FANFICTION PLOT TWIST BUT ANYWAY one ending will be all happy, and the other one will be a bit, uh...yeah. 
> 
> stay tuned! 
> 
> xoxo


	9. cause you'll be safe in the arms of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allison recovers from the previous night's attack. meanwhile, a piece of information changes erica's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from lea michele's "run to you"

**Scott's POV:**

"That was good. What's that place called again?" Kira asks, her cheeks pink as usual. 

"The Hudson Grill. It recently opened, actually." I smile at her, our hands locked together. "So, how's Allison and the whole thing with Nick?" 

Kira groans. "Don't even get me started on that. She thinks that having a protective boyfriend automatically means she can wear whatever she wants." 

"I saw." 

"Hey, she's your daughter too," Kira laughs, her cheeks reddening slightly. "But at least they're not doing it." 

I look at Kira. "That wouldn't be too much of a problem. She's nineteen now, you know." 

Kira sighs, her black hair swaying slightly. "I know, but to me she's still my little baby, you know?" 

"Same with Sky, but might I remind you that _you_ were Alli's age when you gave birth to her, right?" 

"And might I remind you it takes two to tango?" Kira shoots back, her cheeks now flaming. 

I laugh. "True." My phone buzzes, and I see Sky's number flash across the screen. "Hold on, Sky's calling me." I pick it up. "Hello? Are you okay, Sky?" 

Sky's voice is hurried. "Something's happened to Allison." 

I feel the color drain from my face. "What? Where? What happened?" 

"I don't know, I just got out of the shower when Nick called me. He found her outside, unconscious."

"Is she okay?" 

"I don't know, she's still unconscious, but Nick said there was blood coming from her head." 

My eyes widen. "Oh god. We're coming now. Her house?"

"Yeah." 

"'Kay, are you there right now?"

"Yep. Derek picked me up." 

"We're coming. Don't leave. Keep us updated." 

"Got it." She hangs up, and I turn to Kira, who looks worried. 

"What happened, Scott? Who's hurt?"

I tug on her head, and wait until we get into the car before I talk. "Allison. Sky said Nick found her outside unconscious with blood everywhere." 

Kira puts a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, let's GO!" 

I nod. "I know, I know." I start the car and we speed off back to Kira's house. 

"Why didn't they call me first though?" Kira inquires, halfway back. 

"Is your phone off?" 

Kira pulls out her phone. "Oh. Thirty-three missed calls." 

I press my lips together tightly. "Yeah." 

We drive in silence, and finally pull up on the side curb of the apartment. I get out, and eye the pool of blood. "Holy-"

Kira gapes. " _That_ came out of Alli's head? And she's still alive?"

"Let's hope she is." Kira glares at me, but I know she knows I'm saying what both of us are thinking. "Come on." I knock on the door, and Erica opens up. 

"Oh, finally. Get _in_." She practically shoos us in. "She's still unconscious." 

I take off my shoes quickly, since I know Kira has this thing with shoes inside the house, and my eyes fall on Allison. 

She looks like a mess. Her purple-white hair is stained with blood, and her head is on a towel, which is also covered in blood. Alli's exposed shoulder is bandaged, but at least blood isn't seeping through that. She's not wearing the same clothes she was this morning, so at least those aren't bloodstained. She's also not wearing makeup, and her face is pretty spotless, which is a relief. 

Kira runs to her almost immediately. "What the hell happened to her?" Her gaze falls on Nick, awaiting a full-length explanation. I know her eyes would definitely be amber if she still had her kitsune powers. 

Nick backs away slightly, but still stays close to Allison. "I don't know. She just pulled into the driveway, and she just got off her bike when I waved to her through the window. Then I went to get a jacket or something to go get her inside. I went outside, and then saw her on the ground with blood around her head, and I tried to wake her up, but she didn't, and then I took her inside and we called you THIRTY-THREE TIMES, called Sky, and then called Scott. And I don't know what attacked her, I swear. All I saw was Allison and blood." 

I put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Okay. What have you done so far?" 

"We're just stopping the bleeding right now. She hasn't broken anything, but she might have some brain damage, with all that blood. Should we take her to the hospital?" Erica asks.

"No," Derek says. "Not now, at least. It'd be too sudden, and we'd have to explain stuff, and the police will get too involved-" 

"Stiles is the sheriff," I cut in. 

"Yes, but that's not going to help much. If word gets out that there are attacks again, history's going to repeat itself." 

I sigh. Derek's right. "I'll see if my mom can sneak her in. But she'll heal, right?" 

"It's brain damage. It might take longer. And she might have amnesia." Nick stiffens. 

"She's strong. She can fight this," he says, before heading to the kitchen. 

"Well, it's almost past midnight now. Are you guys staying...or?" Braeden asks, crossing her arms and yawning. She's wearing flannel pajama pants, and a v-neck t-shirt, but I'm almost positive she's hiding a knife or a gun somewhere. 

I blink. "Oh. Sky, you-" I turn to Sky, who is literally half-asleep on the couch. "I guess we're staying." 

At that, Sky jumps up. "Yes!" 

I groan. Of course she'd pull something like this. Braeden stands up from her spot on the arm of the couch. "Sky can take Alli's bed, I guess. No use moving her, since she's already here. Scott, there's a guest room. Or you can crash in Kira's room, for all I know. Just keep it down." She yawns again. "It's been a long day. Good _night_." She presses a kiss onto Derek's cheek before heading upstairs.

"Goodnight, Braeden," Sky chirps.

"'Night, Mom," Erica says, but I notice the way she slightly winces at the last word. They both head to Erica and Alli's room.

Kira's flushing bright red at Braeden's last remark, but I shrug it off. "So, you staying down here?" 

"I think she'll be doing fine on her own. Like you said, she's nineteen." She stands up. "My room's second door on the left upstairs, guest room's across the hall from it. And I'm sure Derek will let you borrow something." She flashes a sweet smile in the ex-alpha's way, making him groan and head upstairs as well. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep too. I'm tired." She kisses me quickly before heading up to her room. "'Night, Scott." 

"'Night, Kira," I call. I take one last look at Allison, before heading up. I know Nick's waiting for us to leave, anyway. 

**Allison's POV:**

I wake up to a pounding headache. My eyes are still closed, but I know I'm awake. I can just barely hear Nick's voice down the hall, talking to Braeden. 

"...we have to." 

"No, Mom, she's _fine!_ " Nick fights back. 

"You know how long it's been. She's clearly not fine." Braeden's voice is strict. 

"You don't know her like I do." 

"Oh, really? Did you know that she threw up by the side of her motorcycle that night too? And that some of it was black goo?" 

There's silence. "That's different. I was focusing on the status of my girlfriend rather than the bike. And we're not taking her-"

"Nicholas," Braeden says, once. Nick finally gives in at his full name. 

"Fine." 

I finally open my eyes, to bright blinding colors. After blinking a few time, I see my clothes are different. I'm wearing one of Nick's hoodies, and a pair of leggings. And...no bra. At that, my eyes widen, and I try to call out for Nick. 

I end up groaning instead. Luckily, Nick hears me, and footsteps come running. "See, Mom? She's fine." Braeden follows, clearly relieved, but still rolls her eyes at her son. "How are you, princess?" 

"You know I hate that nickname," I say. 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"What happened?" I sit up, and Braeden hands me a glass of water. 

"Something attacked you. I found you on the driveway surrounded by blood." 

I blink, taking a sip of my water. "Oh. When?"

"Two days ago." 

I spit out my water. "What?" 

"Yeah. Everyone's concerned. We held a pack meeting yesterday. Now we're all going to take turns watching over you. You're okay." He presses a kiss to my forehead, and I move over so he can sit next to me, holding him in his arms. "You'll be safe." 

"Okay." We sit in silence. "Oh yeah, who changed me?" 

"Oh, I did." 

"Nick!"

"Hey, I've seen it all." I flush bright red, and I hear Braeden drop her gun she's polishing. "Jeez." 

"Whatever. Can I talk to Erica?" 

Nick nods. "Yeah, she's in you guys's room. She probably can't hear right now, since she's watching TV." He helps me up, and into my room. 

**Erica's POV:**

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a familiar face. "Alli? You're up!" I go to hug her tightly, and realize I've squeezed her a little too tight. "Oh, you're not-" I look down.

"Yeah. Thank Nick for that." I know my eyebrow goes up, but I don't feel it. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you." 

"Same. There's something I have to ask you about." 

"What?" 

"If you found out that your mom wasn't the one who gave birth to you, what would you do?" I bite my lip. 

Allison's eyes widen. "Hold up, you're adopted?"

"What? NO!" I say. "Uh, how do I say this. Basically, Kira's my surrogate mom." 

"WHAT?!" Allison almost yells. "How'd you find out?" 

"I had to volunteer at the hospital and had to fill out some stuff. They asked me where I was born, and I filled in that I was born in Philadelphia, but when they went to check, I wasn't. So I was denied my job for lying. But Mom and Dad told me I was born there, so I went to go check my records. My mom said in the file that I was born in Philadelphia, but the records at Philadelphia never had my name in it. They were forged. So I went to see if Kira knew anything, since I thought maybe she did, and then she said that she was the one who gave birth to me." 

"Why would your parents keep this from you?" 

"That's what I'd like to know." 

Allison purses her lips, fiddling with her sleeves. "How long have you known?" 

"About a week." 

"Are you going to confront them?" 

I sigh. "Probably. But I don't know why Mom wouldn't say anything."

"Does Nick know?" 

"I don't know." 

"Okay, then. HEY NICK!" 

"ALLISON!" I yell. 

Nick pokes his head in the doorway. "What?" 

Allison drags him in. "Did you know that my mom is your sister's surrogate mom?" 

Nick flushes bright red. "Uhhhh." 

I reach forward and flick my brother's forehead. "YOU KNEW?!"

"Yeah..." 

"Why won't Mom and Dad tell me?"

"Well, I guess they kind of feel sad about it?" 

"What's there to be sad about?" I shoot at him. 

Nick scratches the back of his neck, while Allison leans into him, putting her arms around his torso. I roll my eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you ask them yourself?" 

I stand up. "Fine, I will." 

Nick gapes. "I didn't mean now!" 

"Too bad." 

**Braeden's POV:**

"Mom?" Erica calls. 

"In here!" I call, from the backyard. The door is open, luckily. 

Erica emerges from the house, her hair tousled slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Yeah?" I put down my book. "What's up?" 

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and Dad." 

Derek comes out from the side of the house, holding a pair of gardening scissors. I still can't believe he gardens. "I'm here, Erica. What do you need?" 

"Why didn't you guys tell me Kira was my surrogate mom?" Erica blurts out. 

I look at Derek, and he looks back at me, dropping his scissors. 

"Uh..."


	10. remember all the pain (was it all too much?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to immense stress over the recent events, allison contemplates making a decision, while kira and scott argue over how to protect her. meanwhile, erica continues to learn more about her birth, and the mccall pack has a new mission. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: suicide thoughts + attempt  
>  ~ skip this chapter if you want to, i'll write a quick summary in the next chapter. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from madilyn's "red ribbon" 
> 
> bit of language in this one, including the f-word.

**Erica's POV:**

"Well?" I ask. 

Mom looks at Dad, and then looks back at me. "We can't avoid this forever, Derek." 

Dad presses his lips together tightly. "You can tell her." 

"Well...let's start from the beginning. When I was pregnant the first time, it was with Nick. The part you don't know is that he was a twin." 

"Was?" I cut in. This is already a lot of information to gather. "What happened?" 

The sun shines on Mom's face, casting a shadow across her dark skin. "His twin sister was stillborn. We were going to name her Erica, actually. Your dad and I were devastated, and nine months later, we tried for another kid, just hoping it would be a girl." She pauses, taking a sip of water. Dad puts a hand on her shoulder. "And we were successful." 

"Uhh...am I missing something here?" 

"Let me finish, Erica." Mom takes a deep breath. "I miscarried. I didn't know I was pregnant at the time, but your dad and I went to New Mexico to go help out with a city hostage situation. We saved everyone, but I was shot in the side. At the hospital we found out, and it actually drove me into depression for about six months. We had lost another baby." Mom's voice cracks, but she doesn't cry. 

"Then we went to visit Kira and Allison. We told Kira about everything, and she offered to help us with another kid via surrogacy." She looks up at me. "By this time, I was actually scared to have another kid, because of our horrible luck. When Kira brought up being a surrogate mom, your dad and I had a long talk. It would be safer, but I was still scared something would happen to Kira. Your dad was able to convince me, and about ten months later, you were born.

"We don't really talk about this, and I know I should've told you. I just didn't want you to hold Kira or me responsible for not saying anything, Erica. But what does it change?" Mom brushes her hair out of her face. 

"It changes some things. For one, you guys have been lying to me for seventeen years. And another, is Kira technically my mom too? I mean, she was the one who suffered nine months." 

"Eight, actually. You were early," Derek says. 

I narrow my eyes. "Fine. I won't react so bad, since I'm not adopted or anything. But you guys still lied, so that's something I'll be taking into account the next time I get in trouble or ask for something." 

"You're going to go get in trouble or ask for something right now, aren't you?" Mom asks, sighing. 

"Nope, I'm going to go think of what to ask for or how to get in trouble." I spin on my heel and head back inside to my room. Inside, I look in and groan when I see Nick on top of Allison. "I'm going to close the door for you guys." I slam the door shut and grab my bag to head out. 

**Kira's POV:**

"So, you're Erica's surrogate mom?" Scott asks from next to me, literally once I open my eyes. He's been staying every night since Allison's attack.

I widen my eyes. "How-" 

"Braeden and Erica just had a talk." 

I stretch my neck to the side. "Stop eavesdropping." 

"Okay, jeez." Scott stands up. "Oh, and our daughter's okay." 

I sit up straight. "She's awake?" 

"Yeah, but don't go into her room right now." 

"Why?" I stand up, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail. 

Scott grimaces. "Uhhh, she's sleeping." 

"Oh." There's an awkward pause. "So, I think there's something we have to do about protecting Allison." 

"I was thinking the same thing. We might need to call the pack. Nothing has happened in the last twenty years, so I think this is something serious."

We both reach in to make the bed. "I don't think it's that serious. Maybe it was just a stray cat or something." I smooth out the blanket. 

"Well, it caused Allison brain damage. Something's up." Scott fluffs a pillow. 

"Scott, it's fine. She's been through worse, anyway." 

"Yeah, at the Skinwalkers. But this is in a city. It's a public place here, and we can't have people know about us again. We had to convince people that Gerard was just delusional, and that we were part of a cult that we were officially out of. We're definitely not doing that ever again." We somehow make it over to the door. "And Kira, we need to protect Allison. I wouldn't be surprised if she was targeted by some hunters who found out about her." 

"You're overreacting, Scott. She's _fine_. Besides, it's not like she can't protect herself, okay?" 

We head down the stairs, and end up standing together at the bottom of the steps, facing off. "I'm just looking out for her. I know she can protect herself, but we still don't know the limits to her powers, or how powerful she is." 

I feel my eyebrow go up. " _We_ don't know the limits to her powers? She's been training with the Skinwalkers for her whole life, and I've been keeping an eye on her. She can win in hand-to-hand combat against the head Skinwalker blindfolded, and she can run for miles without getting tired, or needing water. Allison is perfectly fine on her own, and she has more control of her powers than anyone else I know!" My voice starts to raise. "Besides, you don't even know her. You don't even know how her middle name is spelled. And you sure as hell don't know how many times she's broken her ankle trying to stick a landing on hard floor from fifty stories up, do you? Not to mention her birthday!"

"And whose fault is that? Yours, for not telling me she existed all these years!" Scott's voice is raised to match mine. 

My eye twitches. "Yeah, because I _couldn't_. I was only able to leave once, and that was to go to the hospital to get inseminated. But you could've come, Scott." I jab a finger into his chest at the word "you", to emphasize my point. "You could've come visit at least once during these twenty years at least once, couldn't you?" 

Scott blinks. "I was with Malia, Kira. It would've been awkward-" 

"Oh yeah, and when exactly did we break up when I left to go be with the Skinwalkers? I don't exactly remember that." My eyes would be flashing amber now if I still had my foxfire. "I only knew it was actually over when Derek came after you guys defeated the gorgon or whatever, telling me that you and Malia were officially a thing." 

"I'm sorry, Kira. I should've come to see you." 

I cross my arms. "Should've. Of course you'd say that. Remember how desperate you were to see me again after I came back from New York, because you were worried that you'd ruined this? Us? Now magnify that three months of desperation to TWENTY YEARS." I head to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, and Scott follows.

"I know, I know! But now our priority is our daughter-" 

I find myself laughing a horribly forced laugh. Spinning on my heel, I let everything out. "Our daughter. See the way you just immediately refer to Alli as your daughter as well? When you weren't even there for everything? Have you even spent a day alone with her before? To get to know her better? Have you heard her even call you 'Dad' yet? You weren't there at all, Scott. You were never there." My voice breaks. "And now you think you know exactly how to protect Allison. Well, guess what? She's my daughter too. And I'm not even going to hesitate saying she's more my daughter than yours. Hell, she's more Derek's daughter than yours. I won't even be surprised if he's the one who who walks her down the _fucking_ aisle in a few years." 

Scott looks like he's been slapped. "Kira..." He reaches for my arm, but I yank it out of his grasp. 

"Leave it." I drain my cup, and storm to get my bag from the couch. 

"Don't go, Kira. Please. Don't leave again." 

I feel my a lump grow in the back of my throat, but the anger overcomes the heartbreak. "Why do you care? You won't come back for me, anyway." I throw the cup down on the floor, hard on emphasis of the last word, before turning around and slamming the front door shut. 

**Allison's POV:**

I shudder at the sound of the door slamming, and wait a few minutes before running out. Nick pulls my hand. "Alli-" 

"Come on." I see Scott in the dining room, looking at the door hopelessly. "What the _hell_ happened?" I ask, even though I heard a good half of the conversation. 

Derek and Braeden are standing in the doorway of the back door, clearly having heard the entire exchange. "They had a fight." 

I flick my gaze over to Scott, and stalk over dangerously, looking him in the eye. "What did you do?" 

He averts his eyes. "Nothing, she just..." 

"That's bullshit." Everyone instantly turns their heads to me. I rarely swear, much less to adults. "Nothing doesn't make my mom break a cup and slam the door." 

Scott looks at me. "We were talking about how to protect you. Then she told me about your powers, and then once we got to the part about me not going back for her, she snapped. I've never seen her this mad." 

"You think? She's never dropped the f bomb before. You're in deep this time. Why aren't you going after her?" 

"I think she needs to cool off." 

I groan. "This is exactly how you ended up divorced. Go get her." 

"Allison, if you and Nick got into a fight, would you want him to go after you?" He asks. 

"Well, yeah. If he doesn't I'd probably dump him." I turn to Nick, and back to my dad. "It's happened, but he finally got some sense." 

Scott sighs. "I don't know." 

"She distinctly said you wouldn't go after her, Scott," Derek says. 

"Thank you," I say, throwing a hand up in his direction. 

"Maybe this is for the better," Scott says quietly. 

"What?" Derek, Braeden, Nick, and I all echo. 

He looks at all of us in turn. "Look, I'm a thirty-eight year old divorcé, and I've just pissed off my old high school girlfriend who I apparently have a nineteen-year old daughter with. And I already have another daughter, too. On top of that, I'm a full-time vet and an alpha. And I've been through my share of teen drama in my day, and I don't need anything else." 

The silence is broken by the sound of the door opening. "Hey, I'm back," Erica calls, stepping in with Mom in tow. "So Kira told me all about your drama, and I dragged her back here. Fix everything, please. We'll all leave." Erica drags my reluctant mother into the living room. "And hurry, before she raids the wine cellar." 

Derek and Braeden go back outside to the backyard, and Erica goes with them, taking Nick too. I decide to stay back, since this is kind of my business too. 

Mom sits down on the couch, and Scott sits across from her. I head to the kitchen to get a cup of water, listening to everything they say. 

"I know I've said this, but I'm sorry, Kira. I really am. I was scared to come back to find you again."

"Scared is one word for it." Mom's voice is sharper than the spears at the Skinwalkers. 

I sigh, and step back out to watch their motions, too. "What do you want me to do to fix this? What can I do to fix us?" Scott asks. He sounds desperate. 

"That's for you to figure out on your own." 

"Kira." 

"This is one of those situations where I don't know how exactly you'll get yourself back on my good side, Scott. But all I know is, you've made a twenty year-long mistake, and I don't know how you're going to fix this." 

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who started this, though." Oh god. An argument is coming up again. I press a finger to my head, feeling a little migraine coming up." 

"Excuse me? You were the one who decided to take charge over my daughter." 

"Our daughter." 

Mom stands up. "Do I need to repeat myself? You don't get the right to claim her as your daughter until you find a way to prove that to her."

"That's not fair. I've tried to find time to spend with her." 

"Tried. That's the key word. But instead you've been spending every spare second going out with me. You couldn't set aside a little bit of time to get to know Allison better, could you?" 

Scott stands up as well, as my migraine escalates. My heartbeat is speeding up now. "Yes, I tried. But you two are both equally important to me, you know." 

"Okay. If she and I were both held at gunpoint, who would you save first?" Mom crosses her arms. 

"Seeing as Allison would be able to save herself, I'd save you." 

Mom groans. "That's your problem. You always look into problems hypothetically and solve them hypothetically as well. But that wasn't the question. I was asking you to choose your daughter over your girlfriend, if we still even are together now. But you chose me. And you know the answer will always be Allison. It will always be her. No matter what." 

"Kira." 

"You know what? I was happy when we went out in high school, you know that? When you saved me from that crazy guy, I was ecstatic. And when I left, I was devastated. Then I come back to you, and I feel like maybe we could have a chance again. And we did. I was genuinely happy in a different way for the first time in two decades, and somehow you managed to ruin it. Just like you did twenty years ago. So let me just say this one time. Scott McCall, you and I are officially _done_. Done forever. And don't bother coming back for me, got that?" 

That breaks me. My head starts pounding as fast and hard as my heart, and I start breathing hard, labored. I drop my glass and run out the door. Nick follows me, and chases me, hopping onto Braeden's bike and following me as I speed as fast as I can to the beach, making it there in forty-five minutes flat. 

I get off and sprint to a cliff overhang by the rushing water, and look over at the tides, screaming as loud as I can until my throat is raw, getting as close to the edge as possible. 

It's not hard to see what would happen if it just all ended. Mom and Scott would blame each other, but they'd only have each other at the end of this. Nick would probably beat himself up for this, and Erica and their parents would hold their family together. As for everyone else, I don't really care. All that matters is that just one more step-

Nick pulls me back. "Alli, you're okay. Take a deep breath. You can do this. You'll break out of it." 

"Just one step, Nick. Then everything would be okay. Just one step." 

"No, nothing would be okay. Everything would get worse, okay? This happens a lot, remember? And you always try to do the same thing. But you're going to be okay, you're going to be fine. You're going to live, you're going to be happy, your parents will be happy..."

I breathe faster, and things start to blur. "They're never getting back together, Nick. They'll never love each other the way they did again." My breath hitches. "I can't, I'm sorry." I push him away, and take another step. 

"How about me?" Nick asks. 

"I'm sorry, Nick." 

"You already said that. But you know those two words aren't enough. I love you, Allison. Please, come back down." I can just barely make out the water crashing on the rocks. "Als..."

"I have to, Nick." 

"No, you don't, Alli. Please, I love you..."

I barely turn around, as my breathing becomes more labored. "If you loved me, you'd let me go." 

"Allison, come back. Please." That word. I hate it now, the way his voice cracks along those six letters. "Please." 

"Bye, Nick." I take the last step, and tip over just the slightest bit when Nick finally darts forward to catch me, and we both fall in together. 


	11. to where the music meets the song, to where i fell into you once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while looking for allison and nick, an unwelcome surprise makes its way into beacon hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from elena coats's "one last song"

**Kira's POV:**

I can literally feel my face paling as we make it to the ocean, with Scott following Allison's scent through the open window. "So can someone actually explain what is happening?" He asks. 

"Allison's kind of bipolar sometimes. It's either at its highest or at its lowest, and it rarely reaches its peak. But each time something drives her insane, like our argument, per se, she kind of snaps and attempts to take her life every time," Erica answers. 

"Attempts to _take her life_?" Scott echoes. 

"Key word, attempts," I say tonelessly. "Most of the time someone's able to knock her out before she does anything crazy, and the one time she actually jumped off a cliff, Nick was able to save her in time. Needless to say, as long as Nick's with her, she'll be fine." 

Derek brings us to a stop once we get to the parking lot. "She's here somewhere." We all get out, and hurry to the beach, to see a drenched Nick swimming out of the water. "Nick?" He calls loudly. 

Nick looks up. "Dad? Oh, good, you guys are here." He jogs over. "Something happened." 

"Something good or bad?" Scott asks. 

"Bad. Really bad." 

"What happened?" Braeden asks. "Tell us." 

Nick runs his fingers through his hair. "Well, Allison jumped. I jumped down with her, and we ended up in the water. I was able to snap her out of it, and I had her, and I was almost back to the shore when she was yanked out of my arms. Then I went back down to look for her, and she was gone." 

"Did you see who took her?" I ask. 

He shakes his head. "I saw a flash of something, though. Like a necklace or something, maybe? In the shape of a ring." 

"Well that's helpful," Derek mumbles. Braeden elbows him in the ribs. 

"Do you remember the scent?" Erica asks. 

"Nope, it was way too fast," Nick replies, looking down.

I drop onto the sand. "God, why do these things keep happening to her?" 

"It's not your fault, Kira. Maybe it's because they know about her lineage," Derek says. "But for now, we're gonna-"

"What's that?" Erica points at something on the car hood. A piece of yellow paper. We all head up to see what it is. 

"'If you want the fox-wolf back, go to where they first made it,'" I read aloud. "What's 'it'?"

Braeden stands up, holding something in her hand. "This, maybe? I found it under the tire." She shows her item to us--a moonstone-looking rock in the shape of a heart, no bigger than a cherry. 

Nick steps forward to take it in his hand. "Oh my God." He flips it over, rubbing it with his thumb. "I thought it was gone forever." 

"What is it?" Erica asks. 

"It's a rock Alli and I carved two years ago. I brought it, and she did all the shaping. I haven't seen it since." 

"Alright, enough with the sentiment. Where did you guys find it? Or make it?" Braeden asks.

He doesn't even hesitate. "On this plateau-cliff thing with the Skinwalkers. Allison called it the music ledge, because it had the best acoustics. It was also, she said, and I quote, 'it's where the music meets the song.'" 

"Okay, so we have to get there, right?" Scott asks. I almost roll my eyes at how desperate he is, even though it's pretty hard to stay mad at him. 

"No." Nick's voice is firm. 

"No?" I ask, incredulous. 

He shakes his head. "No. We need to go prepared. Besides, Alli's smart. She'll figure a way out, right?" 

I groan. "She's being held hostage, Nick. We should at least go try to find her." 

"She's a werekitsune, Kira. She can do things other creatures can't. She's also an alpha by default, too, you know." 

"Nick, Kira's right. We should go look for her," Erica says. "Besides, we'd rather find her alive than dead, right? She can still be killed." 

"Who would want to kill her, though? Sure, she's strong, but she's not exactly a threat, is she?" 

I bite my lip. "Have you guys ever seen _The Originals_?" 

Everyone groans. "Kira, this isn't exactly time for a fangirl moment," Derek says. 

"No, listen. In the show, an Original Hybrid with witch blood and a werewolf have a daughter named Hope, who is a tribrid--a werewolf, a vampire, and a witch, due to her lineage. And everyone wanted to kill her because they thought she'd be able to make more hybrids, or that she'd be too powerful and disrupt nature's balance-"

"We've actually heard this story multiple times, Kira. This is the exact reason you tried to _abort_ her in your second trimester, remember?" Braeden replies. 

Erica, Scott, and Nick gape at me. " _What_?" They all ask. 

I feel heat rush to my cheeks. "Long story short, anyway, maybe there are people out there seeing her as a threat? Because she's not supposed to be a part of nature, and she's supposed to be dead. She's not supposed to live, and they want to keep it that way before we have some crazy hybrids and everything here. Or maybe a banshee-werecoyote or something." 

Derek nods. "That makes sense. For now, we're calling a pack meeting." 

Scott takes this as his cue to make a phone call, and we all get in the car, with Braeden on her bike. When Scott returns, he takes the front seat, and we all speed off to his house. 

We easily settle in and prepare for the meeting, and before long, everyone is in the living room, or in the dining room. "Alright, Allison is missing. She's been kidnapped by someone who left this note and this rock." Scott holds up the two items. 

"So what does the note say?" Stiles asks. 

"Long story very short, we're to go to some ledge at the Skinwalkers to retrieve her." 

"Okay, we're coming." 

Scott holds a hand up. "No, you're not." 

"What? Why not? She's the niece I've just met, and she's in danger!" 

"Well, for one, Nick got a text from an unknown number asking that just he goes alone with no more than two more people." 

Stiles sighs. "Yeah, so me and Kira." 

"You put Kira over me?" Scott asks. 

"Well, she's like my sister-in-law now, and since she was the one who suffered hours of labor, I have a higher level of respect for her." 

I smile at Stiles. "Thank you. And it was 34 hours." 

Stiles drops back down. "Holy crap." 

"Hold on," Erica suddenly says. We all turn to her. "I think Sky and Lydia should go. Or Malia. Or Raini. They're all different supernatural creatures, so I think it'd be more of an advantage to whoever's holding Alli captive." 

"Unless there's some super hybrid holding her hostage," Stiles says. 

"Shut up!" Everyone says, perfectly in unison. I guess this is pretty normal. 

"Fine. Lydia and Sky will go, then." Scott holds his hands up.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm right here," Raini says, raising her hand. 

"So am I. I'm pretty sure I'm a stronger werecoyote. Sorry, sweetie," Malia says, leaning over to rub Sky's arm. 

Scott sighs. "So who's going?" 

"Malia and Lydia," Derek says. "They're the strongest, and Malia can use a gun." 

"Alright, then. Sorry, Sky and Raini, but I think that our mission plan is good. So, Mason, Corey, you guys stay with the younger kids here just in case something gets here. The rest of us will spread out along the way to the Skinwalkers, in case something happens too. So, any questions?" 

"Can we get team jackets?" Stiles asks. 

Scott rolls his eyes. "Alright, pack up, we're heading out. We have to go before the sun goes down, since it'll be too dark." 

Everyone nods, and gets up. "See you guys on the other side of hell," Liam calls before closing the door. 

**Malia's POV:**

Okay, when I first found out that Scott had a daughter with Kira, I guess I was more excited than upset. I mean, he didn't know, and I really don't mind. But once I found out she was named after Allison Argent, I knew she was special. 

That's about 40% of the reason I volunteered to look for her. The other 60% comprised of literally wanting to somehow find myself friends with Kira again. 

And that's how I find myself in the backseat of Lydia's car, surrounded by two guns. 

"So how exactly did you guys get into all of this?" I ask, reaching forward to put my hands on the sides of each of Lydia and Nick's seats. "I'm asking you, mystery boyfriend." 

"Allison is bipolar. And every time something makes her snap, she'll try to kill herself. It never works, which is a relief. This time, Scott and Kira were arguing, and she jumped into the ocean." He pauses, and I lean back. "I caught her in time, and she snapped out of it in the water, but then someone yanked her out of my grasp, and then just vanished. Then we got what was supposed to be a stupid ransom note. And my name is Nick, thanks for asking." 

I look at the clock on the dashboard, and notice that we still have an hour to go. "So what exactly is our plan here?" Lydia asks. 

"Well, we have an hour on the road left, and a long climb up to the ledge, and a werekitsune to rescue, so I think we should make one, don't you think?" I ask. 

Nick sighs. "I thought we'd just wing it. We don't even know who's holding her hostage right now." 

"Sounds good." I close my eyes and inhale deeply, letting sleep take over. 

I wake up to Lydia shaking me. "Lydia, I'm up, I'm up." I hold my hands out, and tuck a gun into my waistband, holding the other one. "Let's go." 

We all head up the ledge together. "There's a cave here. It goes in pretty deep, like a tomb. We don't go in much, because it's really cold, but I'm guessing she's in there," Nick says. 

Hesitantly, I take a look inside, and see a figure. "There's someone inside." We all go in, and head towards the figure. 

"Allison?" Nick calls. The figure looks up. "Alli?" 

"Nick?" The voice echoes through the cave. "Nick, you have to leave. Get out of here." Allison doesn't come closer, but my eyes have adjusted enough to see her. She's not even tied up or anything, just there. 

Nick steps closer. "What? No, come on, let's go."

"You have to go, Nick. Seriously, get the hell out of here. It's not safe." 

I step forward as well. "Allison, it's Malia. You have to come with us." 

"No, I can't. Literally. I can't move." 

"Then we'll get you out." Nick takes another step, just as Allison screams. 

"NO!" She collapses, and falls, and I can see a dart in her neck. 

"What the hell?" Lydia asks. 

A figure steps out. "You're finally here." The figure steps out further, revealing a woman who can't be more than 30, with dark hair and hazel eyes. She's tall, but not too tall. Her clothes show that she's definitely a fighter, with a tank top and jacket zipped halfway up, and a pair of worn jeans and combat boots. 

She seems pretty handy with that tranquilizer dart gun in her hand, too. "What's that?" Nick asks. 

"Wolfsbane darts. Though I know they won't exactly do too much damage to her. I would've gotten mountain ash, but it'd have damaged me as well." This woman has an Australian accent, too. Kind of soothing. 

"Uh, I'm sorry, sweetie, who are you?" Lydia asks. 

"I'm Brynn Acker. I heard about a fox-wolf around here and thought to see if it were true myself. And it is, isn't it?" She gestures to Allison, who's on the ground with her hair sprawled out around her. 

"What do you want with her?" I ask. 

"You think I'm gonna kill her?" Brynn replies, laughing. "No, I've never killed anyone, but I just thought I'd see how powerful this fox-wolf is. And she's rather strong, too. I actually ran out of darts, but luckily I was able to make some more. 

"What are you?" Nick asks. 

Brynn throws her hair over her shoulder. "Think of your mom, but I'm more badass."

"Okay, that's it." He lunges forward, but Brynn points her gun back at Allison. 

"Hurt me, your girl dies." 

"You just said you never killed anyone." 

She smirks. "Never said I wouldn't. And you wouldn't want me to kill her, seeing as she's in enough pain right now." 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"The little one's death has affected her quite harshly, as I recall." Brynn cocks her gun. "Now, yours I think will leave her in an epic spiral of depression." 

I hold my hands up. "Wait, little one? What-oh." 

Lydia nods. "I thought I sensed something." 

"Okay, can we have her back now?" Nick asks, shaking. "You've done enough." 

"No. I need to drain her of her powers."

"Why?" 

Brynn looks up. "Her powers will tear her apart soon enough. She threw up a pile of black vomit just an hour ago, and that means her fox and her wolf are now fighting each other. I know she's controlled it, but it was only temporary. She's going to need to choose which side she'll live with, and sacrifice the other side." 

"How do you know so much about this?" I ask. 

"I was like her too. My mother was a fox, my father was a wolf. I was both, and learned to control both sides as well. Then about six years ago I experienced the same symptoms Allison did, and decided to choose my fox. I'm here to help Allison, trust me." 

Lydia holds a hand up. "If you're here to help, why do you have a freaking tranquilizer dart gun?"

"Well, I had to let her take some rest. It's a long process, and it is rather excruciating. I had to kidnap her so you wouldn't see you guys see her suffer. She's about halfway through, by the way."

"Which side did she choose?" Nick asks. 

Brynn smiles. "She'll tell you soon enough. She's waking up now." 

From across the cave, Allison groans. "Alli?" Nick runs to her and helps her up. 

"I chose the wolf." 

"What?" Nick asks. 

Allison fixes her hair, her other hand lingering over her stomach. "I chose the wolf. I'm gonna be a full werewolf." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao can you tell brynn is the werewolf equivalent of rebekah mikaelson? 
> 
> xoxo


	12. but maybe it was me who fucked it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott tries to fix things with kira, while allison returns, fully a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from sody's "maybe it was me"

**Allison's POV:**

Four hours later, I'm done with my transformation. Sure, it was painful, but I have a neck tattoo. And besides, as long as I don't have to purge black goo, I'm good. 

Nick's hand is wrapped firmly around my waist in the backseat, as I put my head on his shoulder. "Are you mad?" I ask, half-whispering. 

"Why would I be mad?" 

I lift my head off his shoulder. "I should've talked to you first." 

"There was nothing you could've done," Nick replies tonelessly. "You couldn't talk to me anyway." 

"Nick." I cross my arms. 

Nick doesn't bat an eye in my direction. "I'm tired. You should be too. Get some shut-eye, I'll wake you up when we get there." 

Frowning, I put my head back down on his shoulder, making worried eye contact with Lydia in the rearview mirror. Letting sleep take over, I drift off into nothingness. 

"We're here, Alli." Nick shakes me awake, and gets out of the car as soon as I lift my head. 

I grit my teeth. "Are you kidding me?" I ask. 

"What's your problem?" Nick asks, irritated. 

"My problem? What's your problem?" 

His eyes avert my gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You're dry. You're ignoring me, and you're barely even acknowledging my existence. So fess up." 

"There's nothing to talk about, Allison." He flips me off and heads back in towards our apartment, and I feel my eyes shift to red before it shifts back to normal. 

"Get your ass back here right now, Nicholas." I stomp my foot, my combat boots digging into the concrete. "We're not done yet." 

Nick freezes over at his full name, since I never use it. "If you hadn't jumped off that cliff, we would never be in this situation." 

I glare at him, though his back is still turned to me. "That's not fair. You know I'm bipolar." 

"And yet you're still okay here. Honestly, sometimes it's like you run off just for attention." He turns around, facing me. "And also, you should've told me about your black goo vomiting." 

"I didn't think it was important. It's normal for me, anyway. I thought you knew." 

A gust of wind blows through our standoff. "I didn't, because you never told me." 

"Do I have to tell you everything about me?" 

"YES!" Nick explodes. "You're my girlfriend, Al! I tell you everything about me, and you don't tell me about you throwing up black stuff because it's normal?" 

I pick at a stray hair. "You didn't tell me everything about you. Like the fact that you broke your leg during a soccer game when you were twelve." 

"How the hell is this relevant?!"

"It's relevant because you _didn't_ tell me everything!" I shoot back. 

Nick sucks in air through his teeth. "That isn't as important as you spitting out black goo! And giving up your fox!" 

"That's what this is about?" A leaf falls in between us. "I _chose_ the wolf, Nick. That's my choice to make." 

"Yeah, but you know deep down inside you want to stay a fox, for Kira's sake. She gave up her foxfire to keep you alive, and you decide to give it up to have your bones broken every month and turn into a wolf." 

My eyes shift to red, and back again. "I can control it, and you know it. Besides, it'd be easier to be a wolf." 

"Kira's going to kill you. And so will your dad." 

"Mom's too busy trying to kill Scott to worry about me." 

"She will when she finds out you gave up your fox to be a wolf, Alli."

"Why do you care?" 

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Nick yells, before realizing what he just said. "I didn't mean that." 

I let my eyes stay red, and snarl at him before walking past him, bumping into his shoulder, hard, and entering back into our apartment. 

Slamming the door, I head into my room, collapsing on my bed.

**Kira's POV:**

There's a car door slam, and Scott and I look at each other. "Allison's back," Scott says. 

"Obviously." I glare at him before heading to the door, before I hear Allison yelling through the window. 

"Are you kidding me?" She asks. I furrow my brow, confused. Scott looks confused as well. 

"What's your problem?" I hear Nick ask. 

"My problem? What's your problem?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You're dry. You're ignoring me, and you're barely even acknowledging my existence. So fess up." 

"There's nothing to talk about, Allison." Scott sighs. 

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" 

I shrug. "I've never heard them fight before."

"Get your ass back here right now, Nicholas. We're not done yet." 

Scott's jaw drops. "Oh shit." 

Nick pauses for a moment. "If you hadn't jumped off that cliff, we would never be in this situation." 

Allison pauses as well. "That's not fair. You know I'm bipolar." 

"And yet you're still okay here. Honestly, sometimes it's like you run off just for attention. And also, you should've told me about your black goo vomiting." 

"I didn't think it was important. It's normal for me, anyway. I thought you knew." Allison's voice is rising.

Nick's voice slowly raises following her. "I didn't, because you never told me." 

"Do I have to tell you everything about me?" 

"YES!" Nick practically yells. "You're my girlfriend, Al! I tell you everything about me, and you don't tell me about you throwing up black stuff because it's normal?" 

Allison finds an instant comeback. "You didn't tell me everything about you. Like the fact that you broke your leg during a soccer game when you were twelve." 

"How the hell is this relevant?!"

"It's relevant because you _didn't_ tell me everything!" I shoot back. 

Nick sucks in air through his teeth. "That isn't as important as you spitting out black goo! And giving up your fox!" 

My jaw drops this time. "She what?" 

Scott places a hand on my shoulder, and I barely register it. "Focus, Kira." 

"That's what this is about? I _chose_ the wolf, Nick. That's my choice to make." 

"Yeah, but you know deep down inside you want to stay a fox, for Kira's sake. She gave up her foxfire to keep you alive, and you decide to give it up to have your bones broken every month and turn into a wolf." 

Nick and Allison both sound like they're on the verge of breaking. "I can control it, and you know it. Besides, it'd be easier to be a wolf." 

"Kira's going to kill you. And so will your dad." 

"Mom's too busy trying to kill Scott to worry about me." 

Scott half-smiles. "She's not wrong." 

I elbow him. "Shut up."

"She will when she finds out you gave up your fox to be a wolf, Alli."

"Why do you care?" 

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Nick yells. I gape. "I didn't mean that." 

We hear silence for the next five seconds, before Allison enters the apartment, and Scott and I hurry to the kitchen, watching as she slams the door. 

"I think you should talk to her, Kira. I'll talk to Nick." Scott smiles, but I shrug him off and head in to find my daughter. 

I knock on the door, and open it. "Hey, Alli." 

Allison looks up from her phone. "I know you heard everything, Mom. Just get to the point." 

"You gave up your fox?" 

Blinking, she nods. "I...I was taken by a woman named Brynn. She was a werekitsune too, but had to choose one side to keep, before it tore her apart. She chose her fox, and helped me choose one side." 

"Why'd you choose to keep your wolf side?" I sit on the corner of the bed, awkwardly. "Was it because of Scott, or Sky?" 

Allison shakes her head, and pulls her hair up into a messy ponytail, leaving out a few strands. "For Nick." She takes a deep breath, before looking at me. "Look, Mom, there's something I need to tell you. I couldn't be a fox and a wolf at the same time, okay? And being a wolf would be so much easier to be with Nick. I was going to tell you and Nick, and probably everyone else, yesterday, but I was pregnant. And then the fox and wolf started fighting, and then I lost it. Brynn helped me a lot, and I decided to keep my wolf side, so it's easier for both Nick and me." 

"Allison, I..." I pause, trying to process so much information at once. "I get why you chose your wolf side. I'm not mad, okay? I'm glad you made the right choice, but you need to talk to Nick about this. You know he didn't mean what he said, he was just worried about you." 

"I'm nineteen, Mom. Almost twenty. I don't need some guy worrying about me all the time. I mean, I love him, but sometimes he's just a little hovery." She flips her ponytail over one shoulder, crossing her legs. 

I sigh. "Alli. You're an adult, sure, but it's not like you don't worry about him, too." 

"I know. It's just annoying." She puts her head on my shoulder, her eyeliner still perfection. "I'm still not apologizing first." 

"Alright." I laugh lightly. "Speaking of guy troubles..." 

"Oh god, Mom. I'm not solving your problems. But just so you know, it's your fault, and you should talk to Scott." She stands up, and grabs her water bottle off her desk. "I'm gonna go to the gym now. I feel disgusting." She leaves the room with her gym clothes, closing the front door shut. 

I find Scott sitting in the living room, alone. "Hey, I thought you were talking to Nick?" 

"I was, but then he got a call from Erica and had to pick her up because of some car troubles. You?" 

"All good. Allison had to choose her fox or her wolf, and ended up choosing her wolf so it'd be easier for her and Nick." 

Scott nods. "Am I missing something else?" 

I groan inwardly, remembering how well wolves can smell emotions. "Yeah, so, after a talk with her, I may have realized that I fucked everything up." 

"I'm not one to blame, but you're not wrong, Kira." 

"I'm sorry, Scott. I really shouldn't have exploded at you like that." I press my lips together, fiddling with my sleeves. 

Scott smiles. "It's okay. I forgive you. And you're right, I should spend more time with Allison. I did miss nineteen years of her life, after all." 

"I'll talk to her about setting up some time with you to bond." I stand up and head to the kitchen, before Scott stops me. 

"Hold up, did the word 'fuck' just come out of your mouth? Twice? In two days?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh well as you can tell i've taken full advantage of my now fully-developed potty mouth
> 
> xoxo


	13. don't sleep on the couch tonight (even though you took it for the weekend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from sasha sloan's "lie"  
> \--  
> opening scene is like borderline steamy but anyway it's not i swear
> 
> i also stole the opening scene from hope and landon in legacies 1x14, and stiles and malia in tw 4x8 (bc duh)

**Nick's POV:**

I open my eyes and see Allison asleep next to me, her body pressed up against my chest, and her head resting in the crook of my neck. Smiling, I rest my chin on top of her head, playing with her hair for a little bit before she begins whimpering. 

Moving back a little, I shake her slightly. "Alli, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Come on, wake up." 

Somewhere between my shaking and getting closer to her, her foot makes contact with my chest and I find myself on the floor, landing with a thud. 

Allison jolts awake and looks over the edge of the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Uh, you kicked me off the bed. You had a nightmare." 

"Oh. Well, goodnight." She turns on her side, and I get back onto the bed. 

I realize she's taken all the blankets. It's nearing the end of summer, but no matter what season, Allison will always pile up on blankets. Luckily, she's only wearing a cami and shorts, so she won't overheat at night. She never wears a bra to sleep, either. "Alli." 

"Mm?" 

"You have all the blankets." She throws over one of the fleece blankets she's been hoarding for the past few years, and sighs, falling back asleep. 

I hate to bother again, but this time it's a must. I'm on the edge of the bed. "Uhh..." 

"What?" Allison asks, annoyed. 

"Scoot over. I'm on the edge of the bed." 

"Fine." Allison moves over, her back still facing me. 

We stay silent for a few minutes, before I have to ask her something. "What time is it?" 

Allison lets out an exasperated noise. "I'm going to kill you." 

"I just don't know if it's almost morning." 

Groaning, she reaches over to her nightstand, picking up her phone and turning it on quickly, letting the bright screen light illuminate half her face before slamming it back down on her charging station. "It's 2:37 am. Goodnight." 

I realize a little while later there's no way I can sleep with her half-mad at me right now. So I reach over with my right arm, enveloping her in my arms, pulling her closer so my head can rest on her shoulder. My left hand slips under her waist to half-lift her up, and my fingers skim the slightest bit of her bare skin, since her top rides up sometimes. 

Allison makes a satisfied sigh, and I press a kiss to her neck, making my way up her jaw and around her ear, slowly activating her Kryptonite. She doesn't react, though her breath hitches the slightest bit.

"What are you doing?" She asks, as I put one leg over hers. 

"Keeping you awake." 

"Why?" 

I smile a little. "Because I can't sleep." 

"I hate you." 

"You love me."

Allison laughs, before reaching over with one hand to tug my head closer to her. "That's not gonna happen. Just shut up and let me sl-" She cuts off quickly with a sharp intake of breath as I slip my hand under her top. "Fine." She flips over on top of me and kisses me once, then again. 

"Nick." 

I open my eyes again and realize it was a memory dream. I groan, and turn to Erica looming over me, sipping something from a mug. "What?" I mumble, still half-asleep.

"You've been sleeping out here for the entire weekend." She gestures to the couch.

"I'm aware of that." I turn around so my back faces her, but she pulls the blanket off of me. 

Erica throws the blanket behind her, hopping over the couch and landing softly on the armrest, not spilling a single drop of whatever liquid's in her mug. It's actually scary how she does that sometimes. "You know we have a guest room, right?" 

"Kinda hard to sleep in the guest room when Allison put wolfsbane into the air freshener in there." 

My sister cackles, taking a sip of whatever she's drinking. "She's definitely pissed at you. Did you actually go in?" 

"Yeah. With Mom, to clean out the closets. There wasn't enough wolfsbane to kill me, but I definitely passed out from lack of oxygen." 

"And you still didn't get it out of the air freshener?" 

I let out a forced laugh as I run my fingers through my hair. "Mom thinks I deserve this too, and Kira's siding with Allison. And no one else can get it out of the room, so..." 

"Wait, if there's still wolfsbane in the air freshener, how come it's not affecting us out here?" 

"Mom had air purifiers installed everywhere in the house except for the guest room." I sigh. "Allison's so pissed. You know, if you got her to sleep in your room like before, I could actually sleep in my bed." 

Erica crosses her legs, laughing. "That would kind of defeat the purpose of her sleeping in your room." 

"Which is...?"

"She's really mad at you, Nick. And she's going to do whatever it takes to prove that to you. So my advice would be to hurry up and fix things before she sets all your clothes on fire." 

I groan. "I think Mom and Dad would be mad. And Kira and Scott." 

"You were the one who called her a bitch. And pretty much flipped her off after she gave up her fox. Besides," Erica flips her hair. "Allison's always been the favorite of both our parents, and you know that." 

"Can you talk to her for me?" I ask, pleading. 

Erica spits out her water, wiping her mouth. "I'm sorry, did you just ask me to do something for you? For Allison?" 

I give her a half-smile, backing away slightly. "Yes?" 

"Alright, let me make this very clear, Nicholas." Erica leans in closer to my face. "You hurt my best friend, and I'm not going to help you fix this. You're on your own here." She leans back, and puts on a smile, as if she didn't just half-threaten me. "So, breakfast?" She hops off the armchair and walks to the kitchen. "The delivery guy should be here soon!" 

I lean back down on the couch, as Dad walks out, chuckling. "Erica is literally your mom in a nutshell." 

I look up at him. "Seriously, though, Dad, what am I supposed to do?" 

"Hey, I suck at stuff with girls." 

"You scored Mom." 

"That was after I killed my first girlfriend, dated an Argent, and also had a Darach as a girlfriend. Then after I fell in love with your mom, and 'died', and turned into stone." Dad crosses his arms. "Do you get where I'm going with this?" 

I've heard about the Kate thing, and the Darach, but never about his first girlfriend. "Wait, you killed your first-" 

"That's not important right now, Nick. Now, you screwed things up with Alli, and you're going to fix it." He points at me once before heading to the door, opening it just as the delivery guy lifts his finger to press the doorbell. "Thanks." He collects the food, pays the guy, and closes the door. 

Erica's already set the table, sitting down at her spot. "Don't you have school today?" Mom asks, walking out. 

"Nope. Class got cancelled." She opens the bag Dad puts down, and instantly grabs the first box, fishing out some hash browns. "Best Monday ever." 

I head over to the table, sitting across from Erica. Mom hands me a fruit cup, and I pop a grape into my mouth. "I thought the best Monday ever was that time in fifth grade when you punched that girl in the face." 

Erica looks up, pointing her fork at me. "At least I didn't call her a bitch." 

My jaw drops at the way she flipped the conversation so easily. "Are neither of you guys going to back me up on this?" I ask my parents. 

They both avoid eye contact, though I can clearly see Dad smirking. 

I groan, and change the subject. "Where are Kira and Scott? And Allison?" 

"Kira and Scott left for a run. I think they're going to get breakfast out, then to work. Allison's probably at Malia's gym." Erica says, dropping a few breakfast sausages on my plate.

"Do you have anything to do today, Nick?" Dad asks. 

I shake my head. "Probably just gonna see if Scott needs help at the clinic." I stand up. "So where's Malia's gym?" 

Mom looks over at me. "You're going to make up with Allison?" 

"Hopefully. She's literally holding a vendetta against me, if that's even possible." 

Erica smiles at me. "You're going to come back with either a smile or a black eye, so brace yourself." She pulls out her phone and texts me the address. "Good luck." 

I pull into Malia's gym's parking lot, and realize it's pretty big. It's a kickboxing gym, but it looks really advanced and modern. I open the door, and see Malia in the boxing ring. Walking over to her, I clear my throat. 

She looks up in surprise. "Hey, Nick." 

"Hey, is Allison here?" 

"Yeah. She's helping out with some newer members, probably over there." She points to the punching bags, and I see Allison, in a loose tank top and leggings. Her hair, once long and purple and white, is now cut to a lob, just barely touching her shoulders. Her original dark brown hair color is still present, but she's added highlights of honey and caramel, and the tips are now a rose gold color, her beach waves still perfectly curled. 

There's a patch on her chest under her tank top too, which means she's either burned herself, or she's gotten a new tattoo. I'm going with the latter. 

There's also a guy who's lowkey flirting with her over there, and I suddenly find myself marching over there myself. 

**Allison's POV:**

"Hey, need any help?" I ask the guy over by the leg press, who waves me over. He can't be more than 25, and he clearly doesn't need help, but I ask anyway. 

"Yeah, are you new here? I've never seen you around before." He puts his hand on my arm, and I resist the urge to rip it off. 

I smile a little. "Not really. I come here a lot, since I know the owner, Malia, but I just moved here a month ago." 

The guy raises an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know Malia?" 

"She's my ex-stepmom." 

"Ex-stepmom, huh? She doesn't seem much older than you. How old are you, sweetheart?"

I feel my eyes threaten to turn, but I keep it down. "I have a boyfriend. If you don't need help, I'll be on my way." 

I turn, but he grabs my wrist, and I'm about to grab his neck and press him up against the wall when I feel a hand on the small of my back. "You good, princess?" 

My body freezes, and I barely feel Nick pry the guy's hand off my wrist. "Yeah, I am. What are you doing here?" 

"Stopping by to see my aunt, duh." 

I force a laugh. "Malia hates it when you call her that, and you know that." 

"I know." His heartbeat is steadier than it was this past weekend now, and I feel a twinge of guilt. "So who's this?" He gestures to the creep next to me. 

"I don't know." 

The guy looks up. "So Malia's your aunt and your ex-stepmom. That's not complicated at all." 

"Ever heard of privacy, asshole?" I ask. The guy shrinks back, and I straighten up. "This is my boyfriend, Nick." 

Nick smiles winningly at the guy, who would never stand a chance in a fight with him. He stands up and mutters something about having to go. He leaves, and I head over to refill the water. 

He follows me, and leans against the wall. "Nice cut." 

I look back up at him, glaring. After all, I still have the right to be mad. "Nice try." I switch out the water jug, and head to a punching bag, instantly letting my fist meet the fabric. 

"Would you just look at me, Alli?" 

"I will if you take the place of this punching bag." 

Nick sighs, putting a hand on the bag. "You're going to break this." 

"It'll deserve it." I thrust my fist forward, and Nick catches it. "What's your problem?" 

"My problem is that you won't listen to me. If I'm not wrong, you want me to apologize, right?" 

I look at him, crossing my arms. "If you wanted to apologize, you would've earlier." 

"Can you give me one minute?" 

"Thirty seconds." 

"What?!" Nick's eyes widen. 

I tilt my head. "Ten." 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I called you a bitch, and blamed you for everything that wasn't your fault in the first place. I guess I was just upset that you gave up the one thing your mom gave up for you, and legacies and what not kind of got in the way." 

"Is that it?" I ask, putting a hand on my hip. 

Nick looks me in the eye. "Uh, yeah." 

I bust out laughing. "Okay, when Stiles told me your dad sucked with girls, he was not lying." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick crosses his arms tightly. 

"Looks like it runs in the family, doesn't it?" 

Nick eyes me. "Allison." 

"Alright, then. Let me say this, then. That apology was worse than the one I gave to Erica when I accidentally chopped her hair when I was eleven."

"How did it suck?" 

I bite my lip. "Well, you started off with 'I'm sorry', and I know you have a lot more to say than what came out of your mouth." He begins to say something, but I hold up a hand to stop him. "It didn't completely suck, though, so I'll half-forgive you." 

Nick nods. "Better than nothing, I guess. I have to head out now, to the clinic." He contemplates giving me a hug, before I just turn back to my punching bag, and he takes the hint to go. 

Malia walks over. "You have got to forgive him, Alli. I might not be a teenager anymore, but I know for a fact that you know you want him back." 

I sigh, putting a hand on the bag. "I know." 

* * *

I come home in time for dinner, closing the door and tossing my backpack aside. "Hello?" I call, heading into the living room. 

"Hey, Alli." Nick comes out of the kitchen, with two plates of food. 

"Where's everyone?" I ask. 

Nick gestures for me to sit at the table. "Mom and Dad are out with your parents on a starwatch, and they're going to be out until tomorrow morning. Erica has a class, and a date with that werewolf from Lit. So it's just you and me tonight." 

"Great," I mumble under my breath, though I sit down across from him. 

"I heard that." 

"I meant for you to." I dig into my lasagna, and we eat in silence. 

After dinner, I head to shower, and spend a good forty-five minutes thinking about what I should say to Nick that won't make me sound like a softie. Finally, I get out, pulling my now almost shoulder-length hair out of its bun, mostly dry. I put on a low cut crop tank top and short shorts, as usual. At the last minute, I decide to take off the patch over my tattoo, and stare at the small infinity sign over where my heart, before letting my eyes meet my reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

I leave the bathroom not long later, and see Nick sitting on the couch, watching TV. He sees me and lowers the volume. "Hey, you okay?" He asks, worried, sending a swoop of guilt through my stomach. 

"Yeah, I just..." I pause, and he stands up, walking closer to me. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch tonight." 

Nick blinks. "Oh. Okay. Are you taking Erica's room?" 

"Yeah." I nod, before looking back into his eyes, and trying to play with my hair before remembering that my hair's shorter now. "I, uh, also want to say I don't blame you for being mad at me, I-" 

"Stop, Alli. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, okay?" He puts his hands on my shoulders, bringing them down to my arms. "I was just a little pissed that all this happened and I wasn't there to talk to you before you made a decision, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you. You're the reason I get out of bed in the morning, and the reason colors are brighter in my life, Als."

I feel my eyes tear up, but laugh. Oh God, when'd I turn into Allie from _The Notebook_? "Nick..." 

"You know I love you, and I didn't have the right to get mad at you. When I found out you were pregnant, and you lost the baby, I was devastated. I don't know how far along you were, but I was ready back then to have a kid with you, Alli. I am now, too. Whenever you are." 

"I'm not ready yet, though." I pull back a little. "I'm nineteen, almost twenty. I know Mom had me young, but I'm not ready to be a mom yet. Maybe in a few years, but soon." 

Nick smiles. "I know. And that's okay with me. We can wait." His eyes drop to my new tattoo. "Nice tattoo." 

"Thanks." I smile back a little, and kiss him, once. Then again, quickly, and once more, more insistent. 

Things escalate from there, from his hands moving to my ass to us somehow making it into our room. But none of it I regret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was supposed to be a scira-centric story, but i kind of got carried away lmao. hope you guys dont mind, i just wanted to try this out. 
> 
> x


End file.
